Sally
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Kiedy Harry wraca z Hogwartu po piątym roku, zastaje w swojej komórce nowego lokatora...
1. Chapter 1

Skacze mi Takie-Duże-Coś pod kopułą i wrzeszczy, żeby pisać. Nie wiem, czy ma to jakiś sens, więc wklejam pierwszy rozdział. Czytajcie i dajcie znać: warto to ciągnąć?

Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.

Aha. To moje pierwsze Takie-Długie-Coś.

Dedykowane Córce Mojego Ojca.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Ron wielokrotnie opowiadał o tych baśniach. Dla małych czarodziejów były tym, czym bajki o Czerwonym Kapturku czy Kopciuszku dla dzieci mugoli. Bawiły i uczyły. I, zdaje się, cementowały rodzinę. Harry z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie panią Weasley, zmęczoną po całym dniu użerania się z całą siódemką dzieciaków, wtuloną w ramiona swojego męża. Oczyma wyobraźni widział ułożone u ich stóp potomstwo. Ginny opierającą się o nogi mamy i Rona leżącego gdzieś przy niej. Mało kto wiedział, że w dzieciństwie ta dwójka była nierozłączna nie mniej niż siedzący nieco dalej Fred i George, jak zawsze wygłupiający się. Za nimi Percy, starający się sprawiać wrażenie dorosłego i niezainteresowanego, rozłożony na podłodze Charlie, wpatrujący się w rodziców jak urzeczony i Bill, siedzący po turecku przy fotelu, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. A pośród tego wszystkiego głosy rodziców, wcielające się w bohaterów, rozlewające się po salonie, wnikające w myśli i w żyły, mieszające z krwią magię i miłość. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek Weasley'owie mogli potrzebować.

Harry lubił myśleć, że kiedyś i jego rodzice czytali mu baśnie, swojemu małemu synkowi, wtulonemu w ramiona ojca chrzestnego, jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół rodziny, siedzącego gdzieś przy tym drugim. Rodzina… Mama i tata, Syriusz i Remus…

Teraz żyje tylko ten ostatni i z pewnością nienawidzi Harry'ego. Bo czy chciałby tworzyć rodzinę z kimś, kto przyczynił się do śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Poczucie winy, wciąż tak samo silne, nigdy nie da mu spokoju, wiedział o tym. I nieobecność Syriusza, powodująca ból gorszy od wszystkiego, co czuł do tej pory. Ale to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu z jego pragnieniem posiadania rodziny. Kogoś do kochania; kogoś, kto pokocha jego. Oczywiście po tym, jak pokona Voldemorta.

Tknięty dziwnym przeczuciem podniósł głowę. _O, tak!_ prychnął w myślach. _To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o kwestię uczuć w rodzinie. Pomijając nienawiść oczywiście. I odrazę. Wszystko co złe, bo po co się rozdrabniać?_

Petunia i Vernon siedzieli na ławce naprzeciwko niego z wzrokiem utkwionym w peron numer siedem. Pewnie pociąg Dudleya się spóźnił – pomyślał Potter, zrywając się i wkładając delikatnie do swojego kufra błyszczący nowością egzemplarz „Baśni Barda Beedle'a". Och, Ron zabiłby go śmiechem, gdyby się dowiedział. Właściwie to wszyscy znajomi by to zrobili, może z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która za to zafundowałaby mu psychoanalizę, co byłoby o wiele gorsze. No, i Neville by się nie odezwał. A Luna… Cóż, to właśnie ona stała na czatach, kiedy wykradał się do księgarni. To wszystko przypominało jakąś akcję dywersyjną – zachichotał w duchu. A potem przypomniał sobie inną akcję, tę, która skończyła się tak wielką tragedią i szarpnął kufer w stronę wujostwa, zdecydowany o tym nie myśleć.

Przygotowany na spojrzenia wuja i ciotki, oba wściekłe i zirytowane oraz pełne odrazy do niego, poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy spostrzegł, że jego obecność nawet nie została zauważona.

Zanim Harry zdążył poczuć choć odrobinę niepokoju, rozległ się łoskot zwiastujący powrót uczniów Smeltinga do domu. Z pociągu wysypał się tłum rozwrzeszczanych nastolatków, potęgując u Pottera ból głowy, który nie znikał ani na chwilę od wydarzeń w Ministerstwie Magii. Harry potarł czoło dłonią, tracąc na moment koncentrację. Kiedy ją odzyskał, musiał bardzo długo mrugać, zanim dotarło do niego, że osoba stojąca obok niego to Dudley. Na pewno nie pomógł w tym pełen nienawiści wzrok państwa Dursleyów, utkwiony, dla odmiany nie w Harrym, a w ich jedynym, ukochanym synu.

Petunia zerwała się gwałtownie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia, jak gdyby uciekała przed czymś. Vernon podniósł się, posapując i dogonił żonę, w czym nie przeszkodziła mu nawet jego waga wieloryba. Mruknął tylko do chłopców coś, co przy odrobinie dobrych chęci mogli uznać za ponaglenie. Jak dla Pottera, była to miła odmiana po zwyczajowych wrzaskach i mógłby być naprawdę wdzięczny, gdyby w tym momencie nie obawiał się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

W tym roku Dursleyowie byli dziwniejsi niż kiedykolwiek – pomyślał zielonooki, wsiadając do samochodu. Pytanie tylko, kto bardziej – rodzice Dudleya czy ich syn, z którym Potter wymieniał zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

Cóż, brak zwyczajowego potoku czułości ciotki, skierowanego do jej ukochanego Dudziaczka, zastąpiony koktajlem niechęci przeznaczonym dotychczas Harry'emu mógłby z łatwością zgarnąć główną nagrodę, gdyby nie Wielki De. Otóż Wielki De nie był już wielki, o nie. Było go mniej co najmniej o połowę. I to mniej wyraźnie zmarniało, poszarzało na twarzy, jakby depresyjne, gramoląc się na podium dla dziwaków, spychając z niego swoich rodziców ich brakiem reakcji na wygląd syna.

Całym sobą Harry Potter czuł, że coś jest nie tak, że coś się wydarzy. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach słuchał instynktu, skupiał się i wyciągał różdżkę, gotów osłabić pierwszą falę ataku, jednak teraz atrakcyjniejszym wydał mu się powrót do wcześniejszych rozmyślań. W końcu to jego życie, zawsze działo się w nim coś dziwnego; Dursleyowie to nie Voldemort, raczej nie zamierzają go brutalnie zamordować. Zignorował otaczającą go rzeczywistość, użalając się nad sobą i swoją marną egzystencją, jak wtedy, gdy siedział na peronie. Uczta zaczęła się bladym świtem, dlatego Express z Hogwartu przyjechał wcześniej niż zwykle, co dało Wybrańcowi chwilę dla siebie. Co prawda wcześniej musiał przekonać Weasleyów, że nic mu nie będzie, ale nie było to coś, z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić. Może i pani Weasley była czasem straszniejsza od Voldemorta, jednak jej serce dawało się zmiękczyć odpowiednim wyrazem twarzy. U Toma raczej by to nie przeszło, zaśmiał się w duchu. Zaraz jednak spochmurniał, przypominając sobie, że w końcu będzie musiał znaleźć odpowiedni sposób. Ta przepowiednia…

_Jak ja nienawidzę Voldemorta. _

_I Dumbledore'a. _

Samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem opon przed domem numer cztery przy Privet Drive. Ciotka Petunia wysiadła, trzaskając drzwiami.

_Jak ja nienawidzę swojego życia._

Wuj z ciotką zatrzymali się przed drzwiami wejściowymi.

- Ma być cisza! Absolutna cisza! Ani słówka, rozumiemy się? Choćby i najcichszego!

Vernon mruknął coś tylko po nosem, widocznie przyzwyczajony do najwyraźniej już nie nowych dziwactw swojej żony.

- Będzie cisza?! Pytam się! – W tym momencie nawet Snape wyglądałby łagodniej i mniej wrogo, doszedł do wniosku Harry. Petunia wyglądała jak niebezpieczne, dzikie zwierzę, ale on miał doświadczenie w takich przypadkach. Nie na darmo był przyjacielem Hermiony Granger. Wiedział, co robić.

Pokiwał potulnie głową, wiedząc, że Dudley za nim robi to samo.

Szczęknął otwierany zamek. Chyba nawet Fred i George nie potrafili by rozproszyć tej paskudnej atmosfery. Nie wiedział czy to wina bluźnierczego zwątpienia w bliźniaków czy powracające ze zdwojoną siłą napięcie, ale jego ciało jakby zapomniało, że dysponuje zręcznością najmłodszego szukającego w stuleciu i wieloletniego worka treningowego bandy własnego kuzyna. Zachwiał się, potknął o próg i runął jak kłoda na podłogę, pociągając za sobą swój kufer. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że walący się budynek spowodowałby mniej hałasu!

Ledwo zdążyła zapaść zagęszczona grozą cisza, kiedy przerwał ją stłumiony, obco brzmiący dźwięk. Petunia zerknęła szybko, niemal niezauważalnie w stronę komórki pod schodami. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie Pottera. Wstał błyskawicznie, skupiając uwagę ciotki na sobie.

- Ty! TY! Jak śmiałeś! Miała być CISZA! – ryknęła kobieta.

Snape zawsze powtarzał, że Harry jest idiotą a logika to dla niego pojęcie abstrakcyjne. Najwyraźniej takie rzeczy są dziedziczne.

- Na górę, NATYCHMIAST! Na górę, już was tu nie ma!

- Ale mamo –

- NIE MA WAS TU, POWIEDZIAŁAM! Na górę i nie wychodzić dopóki nie odwołam! Już, ruchy, ruchy!

Z wzrastającym poczuciem oderwania od rzeczywistości, Harry i Dudley wymienili spojrzenia. Wspinali się posłusznie po schodach, ramię w ramię, przy akompaniamencie ogłuszających wrzasków, dopóki ciotka nie przerwała dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Ta chwila wystarczyła, by rzucili się zgodnie z powrotem. To Dudley zapytał:

- Co tam jest, mamo? – jego matka zesztywniałą, niemal jak Colin Creevey po zrobieniu zdjęcia bazyliszkowi. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, Dudley zwrócił się do swojego ojca, podpierającego spokojnie ścianę naprzeciwko.

Harry nie tracił czasu na pogaduszki. Oczywiście mógł to być kot, tak, to na pewno kot, próbował przekonać samego siebie, jednak ręce trzęsły się mu się tak mocno, że miał problem z uchwyceniem klamki.

- Klucz. – warknął do Petunii, tym samym przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

- Nie! – jej głos ranił w uszy. Harry zastanawiał się, czemu żaden sąsiad nie zadzwonił jeszcze na policję. – Nie! Zostaw to, głupi chłopaku, zostaw!

Wiedział, gdzie trzyma klucze a w tej sytuacji nie zamierzał prosić o pozwolenie. Dudley wciąż pytał, coraz głośniej i głośniej, z większą paniką na twarzy:

- Co tam jest?! Co tam jest?

I Petunia nie przestawała robić hałasu. Nie zagłuszyło to jednak dźwięków dochodzących z komórki. Jej były mieszkaniec zdążył tylko spojrzeć w stronę kuchni, kiedy ciotka, jakby czytając mu w myślach, rzuciła się na niego. Coś ostrego zaczęło rozszarpywać twarz Harry'ego, coś ciepłego spływało mu po policzkach, po szyi, bolało a ona była ciężka, nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. Jego wrzask dołączył do koncertu w korytarzu. Zniknęły myśli o policji. Jego własna ciotka drapała go po twarzy!

Dudley złapał matkę w pasie, wysyłając Harry'ego po klucz. Petunia zawyła opętańczo.

- NIE!

Szamotała się w ramionach syna jak oszalała. Harry jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bał tego, co go czeka. Przerażenie wypełniało każdą komórkę jego ciała. Co, jeśli nie zdąży? Kuchnia jeszcze nigdy nie była tak daleko.

Ślizgając się na wypastowanej podłodze, szarpnął za uchwyt szuflady, niemal rozsypując jej zawartość.

Kiedyś, jeszcze zanim wujostwo, przerażone możliwością odwiedzin seryjnego mordercy, pozwoliło Harry'emu trzymać kufer w pokoju, dość często włamywał się do komórki po podręczniki. Wiedział więc, czego szuka. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego dłoń zamknęła się na znajomym kształcie pęku kluczy. Zawracając do drzwi sięgnął po najmniejszy ze wszystkich. Którego nie było! Wciskając pęk do kieszeni, zawrócił. Może się odczepił? Na pewno gdzieś tam jest, musi być!  
Przerażenie ścinało mu krew w żyłach. Tym razem nie dbał, gdzie ląduje zawartość szuflady. Otwierał jedną za drugą, szuflady, szafki, nawet tę pod zlewem. Z kilku puszek uśmiechały się do niego radośnie niemowlaki, a Harry'emu pękała głowa. Serce biło szybciej i szybciej, mgiełka strachu przysłoniła mu oczy. Wejdzie do tej komórki, postanowił potykając się o wyrzucony z szuflady wałek do ciasta. Wejdzie, przebije się przez te drzwi, choćby gołymi rękami, postanowił.

_Niech tylko przestaną się trząść. Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego tak bardzo się boję?_

Albo tym krzesłem, które uratowało go od kolejnego bliskiego spotkania z podłogą. Oparł się o nie, próbując odzyskać oddech, uspokoić się.

Ogarnął spojrzeniem całą kuchnię, bałagan, jaki w niej zrobił, ściany i stół.

_Dlaczego zawsze się okazuje, że Snape miał racje? Jestem idiotą. Już nigdy, nigdy nie powiem mu, że się myli._

Złapał mały kluczyk, leżący przez cały ten czas spokojnie na samym środku stołu.

_Jestem idiotą._

Sytuacja w przedpokoju nie zmieniła się ani na jotę. Wuj, niewzruszony, opierał się o ścianę. Dudley usiłował uniknąć ostrych jak szpony Hardodzioba paznokci swojej matki. Na widok klucza w dłoni Pottera, Petunia podwoiła wysiłki, jednak żelazny uścisk ramion syna nie pozwolił jej się wydostać. Wciąż wrzeszczała opętańczo, w ogłuszającym koncercie w duecie z głosem dobiegającym zza cienkich drzwiczek. A Harry bał się, bał się, bał się. _Co się ze mną dzieje?!_

Trzęsące się dłonie nie pozwalały mu na otwarcie drzwi, a przecież musiał to zrobić! Próbował, raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu mały przedmiot wymknął się mu, wpadając prosto pod nogi pani Dursley. Z mieszaniną złości i przerażenia, uderzył pięścią tuż obok klamki. Wraz z bólem spłynął na niego spokój.

- Zabierz ją! – krzyknął do kuzyna.

- Zwariowałeś? Zaraz mi się wyrwie!

Harry tylko zaklął. _Doprawdy, w poprzednie wakacje nie byłoby to dla ciebie problemem, Wielki De!_

Nie było łatwo, ale w końcu, po kilku dość silnych kopniakach wymierzonych przez ciotkę raczej na oślep, zdobył klucz.

- Nie możesz – wyjąkała histerycznie Petunia. – Komórka już nie jest twoja, jest… zajęta! Tak, zajęta! Puść mnie! Zostawcie mnie! Zejdźcie mi wszyscy z oczu!

Zajęty drzwiami Potter zignorował ją. Tym razem nie miał żadnych problemów z zamkiem. Kiedy zapalał światło, Petunia przestała wrzeszczeć. Naciskając klamkę spostrzegł, że ciotka zwiotczała w ramionach syna; jedyną oznakę życia stanowiło przerażenie w jej oczach.

Niczym nie zagłuszany dźwięk był teraz łatwy do zidentyfikowania. Mimo to Harry nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył po otwarciu drzwi. Nikt by nie był!

Kiedy podchodził do swojego starego łóżeczka, strach wślizgnął się z powrotem do jego duszy wraz ze spowitą oszołomieniem myślą: _To nie może być prawda._

Scena jak z najgorszych koszmarów.

Zanim ohydny smród wygonił go na zewnątrz, Harry Potter spostrzegł maleńką postać omotaną w jakieś brudne szmaty, spośród których wyzierały wytrzeszczone, zapłakane, niebieskie oczy i czerwona od płaczu twarzyczka.

- No i? Co tam jest? – zapytał Dudley.

- Domyśl się? – warknął Harry w jego stronę, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wybuch magii na Privet Drive miałby opłakane skutki, tym bardziej, jeśli pociągnąłby za sobą ofiary. Knot nie posiadałby się z radości, przesłuchując go ponownie.

Nagła cisza przywróciła Potterowi świadomość. Ni to pisk, ni to jęk wydarł się z gardła Dudleya Dursleya.

- Dziecko?

Kuzyn Harry'ego jakby osłabł. Ożywiona nagle Petunia wykorzystała sytuację i wyrwała się, wycofując w stronę Vernona.

- Skąd to dziecko tutaj? –zapytał Zielonooki, zerkając na tobołek. Odpowiedziało mu tylko prychnięcie.

- Dobre pytanie, mamo. Czyje to? – Zero odzewu. – Czyje, pytam?!

Petunia wzdrygnęła się.

- Czyje? Czyje?! Twoje! – zaskrzeczała triumfalnie.

Dudley oparł się o ścianę, nagle blednąc.

- Co ty mówisz?

- Twoje! Jak mogłeś! Ty, nasz ukochany synek! Wiesz, jak się dla ciebie poświęcaliśmy? Miałeś wszystko, wszystko! W niebie nie byłoby ci lepiej! A ty jak nam się poświęcasz?! No, jak?! Sprowadzasz do naszego czystego, porządnego domu jakiegoś brudnego bachora, jakby już nie było nam dość!

Harry, słuchając jej obłąkanego bełkotu tylko jednym uchem, zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza, Ktoś przecież musiał się zająć tym biednym maleństwem. Ciotka zauważyła co zamierza zrobić.

- Zostaw to, bachorze! To nie jest twoja sprawa!

- Och, i mam pozwolić żeby żyło w takich warunkach jak ja? Żebyście się tak samo nad nim znęcali?! Nie ma mowy!

- Nie znęcaliśmy się nad tobą! Poświęciliśmy dla ciebie tyle, powinieneś być wdzięczny, że cię przygarnęliśmy!

- Jasne! Nieważne, ktoś musi się nim zająć.

- Właśnie. – Dudley potarł twarz dłońmi, próbując wziąć się w garść. – Mów, mamo, skąd się tu wzięło? Kiedy? Jak ma na imię? I czemu, do cholery, zamknęliście je w tej pieprzonej komórce?!

- Uważaj na język, młody człowieku!

- Doprawdy… Mów!

Zszokowana niecodziennym zachowaniem syna, Petunia posłuchała go. Harry przystanął.

- Skąd?! Przyniosła ją tu! Jakaś szmata, jakaś kurwa najwyraźniej! W lutym, zimno było. A ta tak cienko ubrana była! Z kim ty się zadajesz, Dudley?! Nawet imię miała takie paskudne, pospolite! Kto nazywa dzieci po dniach tygodnia? Ale wywaliłam ją, nie bój się, syneczku. Tylko bachora nam wcisnąć zdołała. On się nie nazywa! Nie istnieje, nie martw się. Sąsiedzi nic nie wiedzą. Starałam się, kochanie! Jakby to coś w ogóle nie istniało! I, wiesz, możemy tak zrobić! – Jej twarz przybrała natchniony wyraz. - Możemy! Zostawimy to tam! I to dziwadło też zamkniemy i będzie jak kiedyś, jak dawniej, syneczku, tak, jak powinno być! Będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną, kochanie, zamknij te drzwi, tam nic nie ma, nic ważnego, zupełnie nic…

Herry'emu jakby odebrało mowę. Ale nie był sam w swoich osądach.

- Ona oszalała. – wyjąkał Dudley w stronę kuzyna. – Tato, weź ją zabierz stąd.

- Nie mów tak, Dudley! Trochę szacunku do matki.

Chłopcy zerknęli na kobietę. Szacunek był ostatnim, co mogłoby przyjść im teraz do głowy. Widok jej wzbudził w nich raczej pragnienie wykonania telefonu do najbliższego szpitala psychiatrycznego. Kiwała się w przód i w tył, charcząc szczęśliwie i podśpiewując:

- Nic tam nie ma, nic ważnego, nic, zupełnie nic, syneczku, zamknij drzwi, zamknij drzwi, zamknij ich, nie istnieją, niech nie żyją, niech tam gniją…

Harry wzdrygnął się. Ta kobieta była szalona. Dostrzegł to najwyraźniej i jej mąż, bo zbliżył się do niej i otoczył ją ramionami. Nagły opór zdusił kilkoma wyszeptanymi jej do ucha słowami.

Dopiero kiedy ciężkie człapanie Vernona umilkło, kiedy trzasnęły drzwi największej w tym domu sypialni, Dudley zwrócił się do Harry'ego nagle ożywiony.

- Muszę ją znaleźć! Lecę!

- Czekaj!

- Na co?!

- Co z dzieckiem?

- Eee… Zajmij się nim, dobrze?

- Co? Nie! Nie mam o dzieciach zielonego pojęcia! Kogo chcesz szukać?

- Sunday! Harry, to nie potrwa długo, zostań tu! Wrócę, nie zawiadamiaj nikogo, dobrze?

- Dudley, to bez sensu! To dziecko potrzebuje fachowej opieki! Skoro jest tu od lutego, cud, że jeszcze żyje!

- Poradzisz sobie. Cholera, człowieku, proszę cię!

- No… Dobrze. Ale wracaj szybko.

Harry pokręcił głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że właśnie podjął najgłupszą decyzję w całym swoim życiu. Wejściowe drzwi trzasnęły, oznajmiając mu, że został sam na sam ze swoim problemem – zaniedbanym, bezimiennym dzieckiem.

_Gryfoni! _– prychnąłby pogardliwie Snape, gdyby tu był. A Harry by się z nim zgodził.

cd(może)n.

* * *

To jak, kontynuować?


	2. Chapter 2

Witam ponownie. Przede wszystkim chcę podziękować komentującym. Kocham was! :)

Teraz ta gorsza część - muszę też przeprosić. Rozdział numer dwa jest, według mnie, marny, delikatnie mówiąc. Miałam z nim sporo kłopotów. Prawdą jest, że chciałam zrezygnować z pisania "Sally", bo pisać nie potrafię. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że to by było nie fair. Krytykujcie więc, przyjmę wszystko, czym we mnie rzucicie.

Jeszcze jedno, Freeja, skąd pomysł, że dziewczyna Wielkiego De była magiczna?

* * *

Rozdział 2.

Niech Merlin błogosławi Hermionę i jej zapędy do zdobywania wszelakiej, nawet idiotycznej wiedzy. Niech Merlin błogosławi jej apodyktyczno-profesorską naturę, dzięki której Harry nie musiał działać zupełnie po omacku przy opiece nad dzieckiem!

Och, było ciężko, oczywiście. Ale przetrwali ten dzień oboje a przyszłość rysowała się raczej w optymistycznych barwach. Choć na początku w ogóle nie ciągnęło go do wypełniania obietnicy.

Wyciągnął się wygodniej na łóżku, śledząc w myślach przebieg minionego dnia.

Jakiś czas po wyjściu kuzyna, Harry stał w przedpokoju, klnąc na czym świat stoi, utkwiwszy niewidzący wzrok w drzwiach. Wybudzony z transu szczekaniem psa podszedł do nich, jakby chcąc się wycofać z obietnicy. Spojrzał w niebo, rozkoszując się delikatnym dotykiem kropel deszczu na skórze. Dudleya nigdzie nie było, nic dziwnego, ale wciąż niech to szlag. Ciekawe, gdzie ta Sunday się podziewa? I, swoją drogą, co tu się, do cholery dzieje? Jakoś nie wątpił, że na ciotkę miał wpływ fakt, że została babcią. Ale co zmieniło Dudleya? Czyżby dementorzy wszczepili mu alternatywną osobowość?

Uśmiechnął się w stronę kryjówki Tonks. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak ona radzi sobie na akcjach – zauważył ją kątem oka jak tylko podjechali. No i nie zareagowała na wrzaski z domu a przecież mogli go tam mordować. Mimo to czuł do niej dziwną słabość. Może mogliby chwilę porozmawiać?

Widząc wychodzącą zza rogu ulicy panią Figg, Harry szybko wszedł do domu. Nie uśmiechało mu się prowadzenie pogawędek o niczym akurat z nią, kiedy czekało na niego zadanie do wykonania. Wzbudzające olbrzymią niechęć ale bardzo ważne zadanie. _Cóż, nie został gryfonem z powodu ładnych oczu_, pomyślał. _Chociaż to może tłumaczyć chęć Tiary na umieszczenie mnie w Slytherinie._

Chichocząc raczej histerycznie, wypuścił Hedwigę z klatki.

- No już, dziewczynko. Nie pokazuj się mugolom. O jedzenie sama będziesz musiała zadbać, mam tu trudną sytuację. Leć.

Sowa dziobnęła go w ucho, jakby mówiąc: _Dam sobie radę, chłopaku. Ale kto przypilnuje ciebie? _Fakt, że sprawiło mu to ból większy niż zwykle przypomniał istnienie ran zadanych przez paznokcie oszalałej Petunii. Odwróciwszy się w kierunku łazienki, uświadomił sobie, że robi wszystko, byle tylko nie pójść po dziecko.

_Idiota! _warknął jego wewnętrzny Snape.

_To okrutne, Harry. _Wewnętrzna Hermiona jak zwykle zgodziła się z nauczycielem.

Niemal czując na sobie potępieńcze spojrzenia tej dwójki, przesunął kufer pod ścianę. Teraz, kiedy został sam, naprawdę przeszła mu ochota na zgrywanie bohatera.

_A może ze mną było tak samo? _

Właściwie to całkiem prawdopodobne. Ciotka przez cały ten czas mogła być wariatką a oni i tak nie mieliby o tym pojęcia. No i wuj Vernon wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego jej zachowaniem.

_Mną nikt się nie zajął. Nie było nikogo, kto zaopiekowałby się małym, dopiero co osieroconym chłopcem, tak brutalnie wyrwanym z objęć kochającej rodziny._

Wiedział, że stoi jak idiota, użalając się nad sobą sprzed piętnastu lat, zamiast zająć się dzieckiem, które cierpi teraz, właśnie w tym momencie. Wiedział. Ale użalanie się nad sobą było o wiele łatwiejsze od jakiegokolwiek działania. Ostatnio, kiedy zaczął działać, ktoś zginął. I dopiero myśl, że w tym przypadku zaniedbanie zaskutkuje tym samym, zadziałała jak porządne kopnięcie w tylną część ciała, popychając go we właściwym kierunku.

Udało mu się opanować na tyle, by panika nie miała wpływu na jego ruchy, kiedy brał dziecko na ręce. Dopiero teraz, przez te zniszczone ubranka wyczuł, jak zaniedbane jest maleństwo i dopiero teraz zalała go prawdziwa, paląca nienawiść do Dursleyów. Sprofanowanie brudnymi szmatami sterylnego stołu ciotki sprawiło mu uciechę porównywalną niemal do ujrzenia wujostwa za bramą Azkabanu.

Rozebranie dziecka uświadomiło mu dwie bardzo ważne rzeczy. Po pierwsze, ta kruszynka nie powinna przeżyć, absolutnie, i cudem było, że jej się to udało. Po drugie, Dudley miał córeczkę.

Panikował tego wieczoru wiele razy. Kiedy ją kąpał, dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego bystro, przypominając mu, że ma do czynienia z prawdziwym, żywym, małym człowiekiem i sprawiając, że prawie ją upuścił. Po tym jego ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej ostrożne. Smarowanie odparzeń i otarć podwędzoną pani Pomfrey maścią było cholernie ryzykowne, ale ciche łkanie i ból na maleńkiej twarzyczce ściskały mu serce. Ten strach wynagrodził mu na szczęście delikatny uśmiech, który nie zniknął nawet wtedy, gdy Harry próbował zrozumieć instrukcje wypisane na puszce mleka dla niemowląt.

Przy tym wszystkim karmienie miało działanie niemal terapeutyczne. Inteligentne niebieskie oczka rozkochały go w sobie od pierwszego spojrzenia, tak jak i drobniutkie paluszki zaciśnięte na jego palcu, spychając strach w rejony oznaczone tabliczką „Bez znaczenia".

Zaszokowała go ufność dziewczynki. Od pierwszego wzięcia na ręce lgnęła do niego, a kiedy usypiała po jedzeniu, wyglądała tak, jakby była pewna, że jego ramiona ochronią ją przed jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwem. Oczywiście prawdopodobnym było, że po prostu to sobie wmówił, ale i tak nie potrafił powstrzymać wzruszenia.

Ostrożnie sięgnął ręką, głaszcząc delikatnie główkę dziewczynki, ulokowanej w wielkim wiklinowym koszu na zakupy. Sukces w misji szukania łóżeczka, tak jak i znalezienie w komórce ubranek po Dudleyu oraz pampersów tylko przypieczętował świeżo zdobytą pewność siebie, odsyłając zmartwienia w niebyt. Wszystkim, o czym myślał, sprzątając kuchnię, była istotka, oddana pod jego opiekę.

Pierwszy raz od dawna usnął spokojnie, nie pamiętając o Syriuszu czy Voldemorcie, wciąż dotykając krótkich włosków córeczki swojego kuzyna.

_- Muszę zabić Voldemorta. - wyznaje Harry._

_- Jesteś czarodziejem – stwierdza Hagrid._

_- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem – dodaje Hermiona._

_- Stary, dobry z ciebie kumpel – śmieje się Ron._

_- Skończony idiota, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie – orzeka Snape._

_- Ale co z Voldemortem?!_

_- Nie potrzebujemy ratunku, jeśli o to ci chodzi, Potter. Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię! Nie potrzebujemy ratunku przed Voldemortem. – Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsa Harrym, jego czarne oczy wypełniają się łzami, dumne ramiona drżą, z ust wydobywa się szloch._

_To jakiś koszmar. _

Obudził go płacz. Przez chwile nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Zacisnął palce na różdżce, gotów do obrony przed śmierciożercami, przed Voldemortem, prawie stanął na koszu przy swoim łóżku, prawie stanął na dziecku. Jeszcze zanim dotarło do niego, że nie śpi, Harry objął je, płaczące, ukołysał, uspokoił drżące serca, usiadł na łóżku. Maleńka, czując jego obecność, odprężyła się.

On nie miał tej szansy. Szybkie, ciężkie kroki na korytarzu zwiastowały nadejście wuja Vernona. Może i w ciągu dnia zachowywał się spokojnie, ale w końcu i ciotki Harry do ostatniej chwili nie nazwałby szaloną. Odłożył dziewczynkę do koszyka i na tyle na ile mógł, przyjął pozycję obronną, gotów pójść w ślady swojej matki, stać się żywą tarczą przed każdym atakiem Vernona. Wyrównał oddech, uniósł różdżkę. Drzwi otworzyły się niemal bezgłośnie, wuj zmierzył ich wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Magia krążyła w żyłach Harry'ego, przygotowując go na wszystko. Jak mógł zapomnieć o zagrożeniu czającym się na końcu korytarza? To jakiś koszmar.

- Ucisz to dziecko, jeśli ci życie miłe! – warknął wuj, po czym obrócił się na piecie i wyszedł.

Zdanie wypowiedziane takim samym tonem jak niegdysiejsze: „Ucisz tą swoją sowę, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ją oskubał!" przywróciło Pottera do rzeczywistości lepiej niż niejedno hermionowe _Rennervate._

Rano doszedł do wniosku, że był to jednak wyjątkowo dziwny sen. Sen, który uświadomił mu powagę sytuacji, na szczęście.

Wstał bardzo wcześnie, wcześniej niż ciotka kiedykolwiek. Dla własnego i dziecka bezpieczeństwa nie powinien w ogóle wychodzić z pokoju, ale jeść musieli. Do kuchni szedł bez butów, na palcach, żeby, Merlinie broń, wujostwa nie obudzić. Oraz małej, oczywiście. Mimo że pora była absurdalna, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ciotka zaraz wstanie. I rzeczywiście. Mleko się zagotowało, właśnie przelewał je do termosu, kiedy nad jego głową rozległ się dźwięk bosych stóp uderzających o podłogę. Stóp ciotki, o ile wuj przez noc nie nabawił się anoreksji.

Stopy poczłapały do łazienki, dając Harry'emu czas na posprzątanie po sobie. Ledwo zdążył. Drzwi ubikacji otworzyły się w tym samym momencie, w którym on zamknął drzwi swojej sypialni. Dziecko jeszcze spało. Obudziło się, kiedy wuj wyszedł do pracy i od razu zaczęło łkać, więc Harry nakarmił je, szepcząc do małego uszka różne bzdury z nadzieją, że Petunii nie przyjdzie do głowy ich szukać. Mijała jego pokój raz za razem, powodując, że Harry'emu serce podchodziło do gardła. Krzątała się po domu, podśpiewując pod nosem przy akompaniamencie radia, a on modlił się, żeby dziewczynka nie zaczęła płakać.

W końcu ciotka wyszła z domu, przypuszczał, że na zakupy. I całe szczęście. Mając pusty dom dla siebie, on i jego podopieczna bawili się świetnie. Zabawiając dziecko, Harry zdążył podliczyć, że niedługo skończą się pampersy, tymczasem jednak mogli się odprężyć. Właściwie dziecko nie było aż tak kłopotliwe, jak sądził na początku. Miło było mieć przyjazne towarzystwo w tym domu – Harry zorientował się, że przemawia do niego, jak do równego sobie rozmówcy.

Wieczorem przypomniał sobie o zabraniu z kufra najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Wolał nie zabierać go na górę, w razie gdyby musieli szybko opuścić dom, gdyby ciotce poważnie odbiło. Zostawiając bagaż przy drzwiach ryzykował najwyżej tym, że Petunia się o niego potknie. Nie było mowy o zniszczeniu go, czy chociaż otwarciu. Sprytne czary Hermiony sprawiły, że otwierał się tylko przed właścicielem.

Opowiadając małej o swojej genialnej przyjaciółce, usłyszał coś, co w pierwszej chwili zignorował. Dopiero na szczęk klucza w zamku, złapał dziecko na ręce i pobiegł na górę. Znów ledwo zdążyli. Stracili też okazję do urządzenia kąpieli. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę te miesiące, w ciągu których mała była kąpana nadzwyczaj rzadko, nie sądził, by miało to większe znaczenie.

- Potrzebujesz imienia, dziewczynko. I ojca, oczywiście. Dobranoc.

_Stoją pośrodku atrium Ministerstwa. Mierzą w siebie różdżkami, zmrużone oczy ani na moment nie opuszczają oczu przeciwnika. Mimo to Harry wie, co czai się pod ścianami, wokół nich. Słyszy, jak krzyczą i cieszy się, że może uniknąć patrzenia na ich wykrzywione twarze. Czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta stanowią kotwicę, nie pozwalającą mu opaść w odmęty szaleństwa._

_- Zabij go! – krzyczy Syriusz. – Zabij go, wykąpiemy się w krwi tego ślizgońskiego drania!_

_- Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter jest wielkim czarodziejem, urżnie łeb Czarnemu Panu! – skrzeczy Zgredek, gdzieś obok Dumbledore'a._

_- To twoje przeznaczenie, Harry. Zrób to, potem wszyscy napijemy się jego krwi. _

_- Nie! – zdezorientowany Harry kręci głową, wywołując w widowni konsternację._

_- Nie chcesz się podzielić jego krwią, synu? To nieładnie, nieładnie, źle cię wychowano. Chyba za mało wisiałeś pod sufitem. Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam Wybrańcowi gacie? – James Potter mierzy syna pogardliwym spojrzeniem._

_- Nie! – wrzeszczy Harry. – Nie chcę zabijać!_

_W atrium zapada przerażająca cisza. Tłum faluje._

_- Nie chcesz zabijać? – szepcze Syriusz. – Nie chcesz mieć na rękach jego krwi? A co z moją krwią?!_

_Echo obija jego słowa, ból głowy niemal obezwładnia._

_- I moją? Żyłbym, gdyby nie ty! Zaciągnąłeś mnie na ten cmentarz! – warczy Cedrik Diggory._

_- Nieprawda!_

_- Ależ oczywiście, że to prawda, mój chłopcze. Masz na rękach krew tych wszystkich ludzi. Odkupisz winy dopiero wtedy, kiedy napoisz nas krwią Czarnego Pana._

_- Nie! – próbuje zakryć uszy, nie słyszeć oskarżenia w tych wszystkich głosach, ale jego dłonie spływają upragnionym przez nich płynem. – Nie! – krzyczy. – Nie potrafię._

_Voldemort uśmiecha się lekko. _

_- Oni pragną krwi. Jeśli nie dostaną mojej, zadowolą się twoją. Patrz. _

_Harry kręci głową. Głos Czarnego Pana jest cichy, spokojny, niemal kojący wśród tego szaleństwa. Tłum faluje, jest coraz bliżej, napiera na nich, skandując ogłuszająco głośno:_

_- Krwi! Krwi! Krwi!_

_Są coraz bliżej, już nie może unikać patrzenia na nich. Podają sobie coś, wyraźnie ożywieni. Harry nie widzi co, dopóki nie dostaje tego Dumbledore. _

_Cofa się, przerażony._

_- To twoja wina, mój chłopcze – stwierdza starzec i wgryza się w szyję jego bezwładnego sobowtóra. _

_Posoka barwi brodę dyrektora na czerwono, gdzieś obok Syriusz łapie nogę tego drugiego Harry'ego, rozszarpuje ją zębami. To samo robi Lupin, i Cedrik, i James i inni z innymi częściami jego-nie jego ciała, a potem oblizują łakomie zakrwawione wargi, wyciągając ręce w kierunku prawdziwego Harry'ego._

_Ktoś łapie go za ramię, Potter boi się, boi, krzyczy i próbuje się wyrwać. _

_- Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny. – wbrew rozsądkowi poddaje się tej osobie i już po chwili stoją na opustoszałym cmentarzu._

_- Dzięki._

_- Nie ma za co. Masz, wytrzyj ręce. – Voldemort rzuca mu białą chusteczkę do nosa i rozsiada się na grobie własnego ojca. – Nie zadręczaj się, chcą zrobić z ciebie baranka ofiarnego. Nic z tego nie jest winą. Poza tym, że jesteś gryfonem, oczywiście._

_Dziwnie podniesiony na duchu, nie czuje nawet oburzenia. Posyła wrogowi ostrożny uśmiech, chcąc jeszcze raz podziękować za ratunek. Przerywa mu brutalnie rozrywający cmentarzową ciszę płacz. _

_- Co to? – pyta, zamiast dziękować._

_- To twoje. Lepiej się tym zajmij. – wzrusza ramionami Tom._

_- Eee, tak. Dzięki. Cześć._

_- Żegnaj. Zabić ich dla ciebie? – Voldemort podnosi się z gracją, otrzepując szatę._

_- A mógłbyś?_

_- Żaden kłopot._

_Znika, żegnany wyrażającym ogromną ulgę uśmiechem Harry'ego. _

Dziwne wrażenie ulgi nie opuściło Harry'ego nawet, kiedy się obudził. Wiedział, że powinien czuć raczej obrzydzenie do samego siebie, ale wyryte pod powiekami ubrudzone jego krwią twarze ludzi, których uważał, za przyjaciół i rodzinę, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że płacz znowu nie jest echem snu, że istnieje w rzeczywistości i wydobywa się z drżących ust niemowlęcia.

- Szlag. Ciiicho, mała. Życie ci nie miłe? – rzucił, zdenerwowany. Głaskał małą główkę, aż łkanie ucichło. Przykrył swoją głowę poduszką, chcąc pozbyć się z głowy echa wołających krwi głosów. Kiedy płacz rozległ się ponownie, usiadł gwałtownie, ale błagalno-wściekłe „zamknij się!" uwięzło mu w gardle. Światło księżyca zalśniło na ostrzu trzymanego przez ciotkę Petunię noża, odbiło szaleństwem w jej wytrzeszczonych oczach.

- Zwariowałaś – wyjąkał. Wstał, zasłaniając sobą koszyk i jego szlochającą zawartość. – Oddaj ten nóż.

- Nóż? – Ciotka spojrzała na trzymany przez siebie przedmiot, jakby zapomniała o jego istnieniu. – Nóż. Jak śmiesz?! Jak śmiesz, bezczelny chłopaku?! – wyszczerzyła zęby, rzucając się w jego stronę.

Uchylił się, złapał ją w pasie, nie wdając się w rozmowę. Machała rękami i nogami, utrudniając mu poruszanie się, ale w końcu ją odepchnął. Nie udało jej się złapać równowagi. Upadła, wypuszczając nóż. Krzyknęła coś, sięgając w jego stronę, ale Harry w porę kopnął go pod ścianę. Ciotka złapała go za nogi, pociągnęła na podłogę, zacisnęła dłonie na jego szyi. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł wuj Vernon. Petunia była tak blisko, że nawet podduszony i pozbawiony okularów Harry dostrzegł gwałtowną zmianę jej wyrazu twarzy.

- Kochanie, co robisz? – zapytał pan Dursley, po czym zdarł przepraszającą żonę z jej siostrzeńca i wyszedł.

Kiedy drzwi za nimi się zamknęły, Harry opadł na łóżko, wzdychając.

- Moje życie jest zdrowo popieprzone. A ty – spojrzał do koszyka, którego mieszkanka słodko spała. – Odechciało ci się wyć, co? Lepiej płakać wtedy, kiedy może to sprowadzić na nas jakieś nieszczęście? Malfoy mniej mi życie uprzykrza… Merlinie, mówię do kogoś, kto mnie nie słyszy. I prawdopodobnie ma mnie gdzieś. Może udziela mi się stan zdrowia ukochanej cioci?

Rano nawet nie miał siły myśleć o wydarzeniach tej nocy. Nie starając się o zachowanie ciszy, zszedł z dzieckiem do kuchni. Położył je na kocu rozłożonym na podłodze za stołem, wstawił mleko i zjadł śniadanie z milczącym wujem. Głowa pulsowała mu nieznośnym bólem, był wyczerpany. Po wyjściu wuja nie chciało mu się nawet po nich sprzątnąć. Ani uciekać do sypialni, kiedy Petunia wyszła ze swojej. Zresztą, nie miał jak, bo zamiast iść do łazienki, od razu ruszyła po schodach na dół.

Harry wziął w ramiona swoją podopieczną i schował się za stołem.

- Cicho, maleńka – szepnął. – Nie bądź Malfoy, nie sprowadzaj na nas kłopotów.

Mieli szansę pozostać niezauważonymi. Ciotka otworzyła lodówkę, nawet się nie rozglądając. Wyciągnęła z niej banana i wyszła. Harry już prawie odetchnął z ulgą kiedy odwróciła się w progu, mierząc wzrokiem garnek z gotującym się mlekiem. Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, po czym zachichotała złośliwie, posyłając ciarki wzdłuż pleców siostrzeńca. Podeszła do kuchenki, wyciągając coś z kieszeni szlafroka. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Patrzył, jak Petunia doprawia posiłek swojej wnuczki, i miesza kilka razy, wyrzucając opakowanie za siebie. Rozpoznał je natychmiast: mała sakiewka z apteki na pokątnej. „Sproszkowany czarci szpon", głosiła czarna, wyszukana czcionka. Harry'emu serce podeszło do gardła, no myśl, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby…

Dziecko w jego ramionach zapłakało, ściągając na nich uwagę kobiety.

- O, ktoś tu się schował? Kto? Moje przekleństwo, zmora mojego życia!

Wstał, kołysząc małą w ramionach.

- Daj spokój, ciociu. To tylko małe dziecko.

- Nie! Nie powinno was byś, nie powinniście istnieć, nigdy! Oboje! – sięgnęła po garnek i zamachnęła się, wylewając w ich stronę wrzące mleko.

Zdążył się tylko odwrócić, zanim obezwładniający ból nie posłał go na kolana. Dławiąc się krzykiem, pobiegł do łazienki, odprowadzany radosnym śmiechem siostry własnej matki. Położył małą na dywaniku na podłodze i wszedł pod lodowaty prysznic, niemal płacząc z ulgi. Ulgi chwilowej, niestety. Krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem, podszedł do swojego kufra. Był otwarty – najwyraźniej nie domknął go poprzednio, co dało ciotce możliwość ominięcia zaklęcia. Bał się przez chwilę, że wykorzysta jego stan, by zrobić krzywdę dziecku, ale zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Na przemian śpiewając i śmiejąc się na cały głos, szorowała podłogę w kuchni, rzucając mu tylko złośliwe:

- Boli?

Harry ostatkiem sił zignorował ją. Powinien już dawno kogoś zawiadomić, byliby bezpieczni, i on i to małe, koszmarne niemowlę. Smarując plecy balsamem neutralizującym, będącym standardowym wyposażeniem wymaganym przez Snape'a, beształ dziecko.

- A prosiłem cię przecież, czy tobie życie zbrzydło? Wiesz, co ona by z tobą zrobiła, gdybym nie mógł cię obronić? No tak, ja też nie wiem. Ale się domyślam. Auu! – dziewczynka zaśmiała się radośnie. – Och, przymknęłabyś się. Z tobą to gorzej niż z Malfoyem. Nawet Voldemortowi sprawia trudność uszkodzenie mnie. Byliby z ciebie dumni, oboje. Takie to śmieszne? Jakbyś była magiczna, ślizgoni przywitaliby cię z otwartymi ramionami, swój do swego, wiesz.

W drodze do kuchni minął się z Petunią. Posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Na jej słowa, zatrzymał się, zdezorientowany.

- Jak to jest, że jeszcze jesteś przytomny, chłopcze, hm?

- Skąd znasz działanie czarciego pazura?

- Och, nie jestem idiotką, wiesz. Moja siostra była wiedźmą, myślisz, że nie przygotowałam się na ewentualny atak?

- Mama nigdy by cię nie zaatakowała!

- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć, głupie dziecko? No, to czemu jesteś przytomny?

- Bo to nie był czarci pazur, ciociu – uśmiechnął się słodko.

- Jak to?! – zawrzała. – Widziałam, co brałam!

- Nie wątpię, po prostu w tej sakiewce trzymałem coś innego…

Dopiero gdy trzasnęła drzwiami swojej sypialni, dopowiedział:

- … gdyby nie to, nie przeżyłbym do jutra. Hermiono, czasem bałagan to dobra rzecz. No, to teraz cię wykąpiemy, mała. Hm, naprawdę powinnaś mieć jakieś imię.

Do wieczora Petunia ukrywała się w swoim pokoju, dając Harry'emu czas na odpoczynek, nakarmienie i wykąpanie podopiecznej. Mimo to wolał nie zwracać jej uwagi, chodził na palcach, ślizgając na lśniących płytkach a do dziecka odzywał się tylko szeptem. Oczywiście ono miało gdzieś ostrożność.

Podczas karmienia, kiedy Harry doszedł do wniosku, że mała wypiła już wystarczająco dużo mleka i zabrał butelkę, ona zaczerpnęła powietrza, wyraźnie szykując się do płaczu. Nie zwlekając, podsunął jej smoczek, przeklinając pod nosem. Po chwili znów spróbował, uzyskując identyczny efekt.

- Mała szantażystka z ciebie, co? Ślizgońskie nasienie…

_- Chciałem wyrwać mu z dłoni sznurki marionetek, Harry. Ale on zalazł na mnie sposób, znalazł ciebie. I zobacz, co z tego wynikło. – Voldemort patrzy na niego smutno. _

_Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że leży nagi na drewnianej konstrukcji, zimny wiatr chłosta go po skórze. Szarpie się, próbuje wstać, ale nie może._

_- Jesteś związany – uświadamia go Tom._

_- Rozwiąż mnie!_

_- Nie mogę, niestety. Spójrz tylko._

_Harry patrzy i dopiero teraz widzi, że Czarny Pan znajduje się w takiej samej sytuacji, co on. _

_- Co się dzieje? Zimno mi._

_- Już niedługo, Harry. Zobaczysz._

_Znikąd pojawia się Albus Dumbledore._

_- Harry James Potter i Tom Marvolo Riddle zostali oskarżeni o zbrodnie, przeciwko światu czarodziejów. – oznajmia łagodnie. - Oczywiście, uznałem ich za winnych. Czy ktoś pragnie wyrazić swój sprzeciw, tym samym dołączając do nich?_

_- Ja! – odzywa Petunia._

_- Doskonale! – Czarodziej zaciera ręce z uciechy. – Zechcesz czynić honory?_

_Ciotka wskakuje pomiędzy Harry'ego i Voldemorta. _

_- Incendio! – krzyczy, zataczając różdżką szeroki krąg. – Incendio! – na szczęście nic się nie dzieje._

_- Nie jesteś czarownicą – śmieje się Potter z ulgą._

_- Wybaczcie to niedopatrzenie. – U boku ciotki pojawia się dyrektor, wręcza jej ogromny kanister._

_Wylewając jego zawartość na niego, na Riddle'a, na siebie, śmieje się radośnie. Zapach benzyny wciska się w nozdrza Harry'ego, dusi go. Ciecz spływa po jego ciele, po twarzy, dostaje się do ust, do oczu. Jakimś cudem widzi jednak, jak Petunia z natchnioną miną zapala zapałkę i przykłada ją do swojego szlafroka._

_- Nie! – woła Harry, ale zagłusza go coraz głośniejszy, coraz bardziej radosny śmiech. _

_Jego zmysły wariują. Śmiech Petunii miesza się z rozpaczliwym skowytem Voldemorta, zimno deszczu z gorącem płomieni, zapach benzyny z orzeźwiającym smakiem tlenu, którego jest coraz mniej, a Harry płonie, płonie, płonie…_

Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, gotów dziękować wszelkim bóstwom, że to tylko koszmar. Spazmatycznie nabrał powietrza i zakrztusił się, wciąż czując głęboko w gardle posmak benzyny. Jeszcze nigdy żaden sen nie sprawił mu takiego bólu.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Gorąco nie znikało, opętańczy śmiech Petunii ucichł dopiero po chwili. Czyżby Harry wcale się nie obudził? Ale nie, znajdował się we własnym pokoju, a te płomienie były tak bardzo… rzeczywiste?

Zaplątany w płonącą pościel, rzucił się na podłogę, myśląc tylko o dziecku. Żyło, sądząc po płaczu. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie tak wdzięczny za ten dźwięk jak teraz! Skopując z siebie kołdrę, podczołgał się do koszyka, gdzie, na szczęście, płomienie nie dotarły. Gęsty dym wywoływał kaszel, ponaglał do działania. Harry wymacał różdżkę pod poduszką, okulary na nocnej szafce, złapał koszyk i ruszył do drzwi, na szczęście otwartych. W progu potknął się o coś dużego, niemal wypuszczając dziecko z rąk, niemal się przewracając. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. To było ciotka!

Odstawił koszyk pod ścianę, gotów zrobić coś, cokolwiek. Fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, co, przestał mieć znaczenie wraz z pojawieniem się wuja Vernona.

Dursley wcisnął mu coś w ręce, chłodny metal gaśnicy, po czym podniósł swoją nieprzytomną żonę i odwrócił się. Harry, zdezorientowany, nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Gaś to! – warknął wuj.

Z gaśnicą płomienie nie wydawały się już takie przerażające, mimo to walka z nimi była koszmarem. Kaszlał, bał się, że dom spłonie, z nimi wszystkimi w środku. Dlaczego nikt z Zakonu nie reaguje?! Opadł na kolana, wyczerpany. Tego wszystkiego było zbyt wiele, koszmary, ciotki zamachy na ich życie, dziecko…

Zaczął krzyczeć, głośno, bardzo głośno, i krzyczał aż zbrakło mu powietrza, aż krzyk przerodził się w kaszel, aż wuj kazał mu się zamknąć, aż małe dziecko za progiem nie dołączyło do niego w tym rozpaczliwym koncercie. Na kolanach podszedł do koszyka, wziął małą na ręce, przytulił i kołysał, kołysał, kołysał aż usnęła. Pocałował ją wtedy w czoło i zaniósł do komórki pod schodami.

Życie było o wiele prostsze, kiedy nie znał magicznego świata.

Stojąc przed lustrem w łazience, przetarł twarz, mieszając łzy z sadzą.

- Żałosny idiota. – Skwitowałoby jego odbicie, gdyby lustro miało w sobie magię. Harry z chęcią je w tym wyręczył.

Doprowadzenie się do porządku i zebranie kilku rzeczy dla małej trwało wystarczająco długo, by pozbierał się psychicznie. Zwijając się w kłębek na swoim starym łóżeczku prawie nie drżał.

Wywołany przez nią pożar najwyraźniej nie wyrządził ciotce poważniejszych krzywd. Od rana krążyła po po kuchni, od lodówki do kuchenki, od kuchenki do stołu, przygotowując mężowi śniadanie.

Słuchał jej szczebiotu, jej dzieńdobrykochanie, patrząc na niemal przeźroczyste powieki dziecka, nie myśląc absolutnie o niczym. Ani o planie ucieczki, który uratowałby ich oboje i łamał obietnicę daną Dudleyowi, ani o tym, że powinien to zrobić, że powinien mieć gdzieś prośby kuzyna, który prześladował go całe dzieciństwo, że powinien, ale jego wewnętrzny gryfon burzyłby się na najdrobniejsze wspomnienie o złamaniu przyrzeczenia. Niemyślenie stało się dobrym wyjściem.

Poza tym, teraz już nie było tak źle. Witając się z żoną, Vernon zasugerował, że Harry zrobił to, co byłoby najrozsądniejsze, czyli zabrał dziecko i uciekł, a ona uwierzyła bez żadnych oporów. Rozpoczął się spokojny okres. Wychodził z komórki, załatwiał wszystko, jadł coś, karmił i kąpał małą, kiedy tylko za Petunią zamykały się drzwi wejściowe. Resztę czasu spędzał, zabawiając dziecko, które teraz, dzięki Merlinowi nie płakało. Spali, budzili się, czas mijał niepostrzeżenie, dając im obojgu spokój, jakiego potrzebowali. Dużo mówił, szeptem. Czasem przeklinał, i choć nie było w nim złych uczuć, przepraszał. Ból oparzeń, niezbyt uciążliwy, ale wciąż istniejący, przypominał mu o tych momentach, kiedy mała zwracała na nich uwagę ciotki swoim płaczem, skłaniając go do wymyślania jej coraz to dziwniejszych powiązań ze Slytherinem. Któregoś dnia doszedł do wniosku, że mała musi mieć jakieś imię, tu i teraz. Oznajmił jej to, a bystre spojrzenie znad butelki jakby przyznało mu rację.

- Gdybyś była chłopcem, byłbym wredny, nazwałbym cię Draco. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, że masz duszę ślizgona! A może Severus, hm? Jaka szkoda, że to typowo męskie imiona. Zresztą, nie pasowałyby do ciebie. Już bardziej Salazar, ty mała wredoto. – zabrał butelkę i złapał delikatnie za mały nosek, wywołując radosny śmiech dziewczynki. – Dobra, dostajesz imię po tym starym draniu. Pasuje ci. Może i Wielki De cię przechrzci, ale dla mnie już zawsze będziesz Sally.

W końcu jednak wyczerpanie uleciało, myśli się wyklarowały, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że coraz szybciej kończą się pampersy i mleko a Dudleya nie ma już równy tydzień i zaczął się bać.

Sally, która dość szybko przyzwyczaiła się do swojego imienia, najwyraźniej wyczuła jego strach. Albo ścisnął ją za mocno. Faktem jednak pozostaje, że załkała dość głośno, by usłyszała to jej babka.

Powietrze jakby zawrzało. Petunia wrzasnęła:

- Jesteście tu! Wyłazić mi stamtąd! – załomotała w cienkie drzwi. – Wyłazić, natychmiast, NATYCHMIAST! Bezczelny bachor, pod moim dachem… WYŁAZIĆ!

Odzwyczajona od hałasu Sally zaczęła płakać, potęgując furię babki, łomotanie przybrało na sile. Zaniepokojony, że drzwi mogą nie wytrzymać, Harry krzyknął:

- Przestań!

Najwyraźniej zaskoczona Petunia przerwała natarcie.

- Daj nam spokój, ciociu. W niczym ci nie przeszkadzamy, nawet nie zauważyłaś, że wciąż tu jesteśmy!

- No dobrze, byliście grzeczni, paskudne bachory, wezmę to pod uwagę, ale wyjdźcie, dobrze?

Jej głos był zbyt łagodny.

- Eee, nie, może jednak nie.

- WYŁAŹ, ALBO SAMA WAS STAMTĄD WYCIĄGNĘ! – oddaliła się w kierunku kuchni.

Niepotrzebnie. Komórkę pod schodami otwierał jeden klucz, a Harry właśnie miał go w rękach. Ciotka musiała zdać sobie z tego sprawę, jako że wróciła, mamrocząc pod nosem:

- Dobra. Nie wychodźcie, dobra! Zgnijecie tam, już ja tego dopilnuję.

Rozległ się odgłos przesuwania czegoś ciężkiego. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, co ona właściwie robi. Kiedy przekręcił klucz w zamku i pchnął drzwi, ustąpiły tylko na cal. Zastawiła ich! Słyszał, jak pcha kolejne meble, i kolejne, prawdopodobnie całkowicie blokując dostęp do salonu i uniemożliwiając im wyjście, po czym odchodzi, jak zwykle podśpiewując pod nosem.

Opadł na łóżko z westchnięciem.

- No to ugrzęźliśmy, Sally. Miejmy nadzieję, że twój dziadek szybko wróci z pracy, bo mi pęcherz pęknie. Ty się nie śmiej, ty masz pampersy, kochanie!

Ten dzień był koszmarny. Wróciło wszystko, co wcześniej odeszło w zapomnienie – Voldemort, Syriusz, Cedrik. Dudley, obojętność Dursley'ów wobec losów syna. Myśli przelatywały przez głowę Harry'ego, tworząc w niej niezły zamęt. Był idiotą! Kilka słów do Dumbledore'a rozwiązałoby problem, a tak zostali uwięzieni. Postanowił, że wyśle sowę, jak tylko wuj ich wypuści, Hedwiga na pewno krąży nieopodal. Rozważał przez chwilę użycie różdżki, ale przecież nie znajdował się w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu życia, nie teraz, więc tylko sprawiłby radość Knotowi. Mógł jedynie czekać.

Po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność godzinach, na podjeździe przed numerem czwartym przy Privet Drive zaparkował samochód.

- Kochanie, wró – wuj zawahał się. – Co tu robią te meble? Zresztą, domyślam się. – Nagła fala czułości do wuja Vernona zalała serce Harry'ego.

- Nieważne, skarbie – zaświergotała Petunia. – Chodź, zrobiłam ci kolację.

Warcząc w duchu, że tym razem nie odpuści, Harry zawołał:

- Wuju! Wypuść nas.

- Aha. Kochanie, idź, usiądź sobie, ja wypuszczę dzieci.

Mąż miał na nią zbawienny wpływ. Ciotka tylko wymamrotała płaczliwie, że powinien te bachory, nie dzieci, zostawić, żeby zdechły, po czym poszła do kuchni.

- Dzięki – rzucił tylko Harry, kiedy byli wolni. Miał pilną sprawę do załatwienia.

Z przebraną i pachnącą Sally na rękach, czysty i przystrojony w nowe opatrunki, patrzył na życie bardziej optymistycznie, jednak wątpił, by wuj spacyfikował ciotkę na długo.

Potwierdzając przypuszczenia siostrzeńca i utwierdzając w nim przekonanie, że tak dłużej być nie może, rzuciła się z pazurami w jego stronę, jak tylko znalazł się w jej polu widzenia. Wuj błyskawicznie złapał ciotkę w pasie, wywołując salwę niemiłych dla ucha wrzasków. Na ich tle dźwięk dzwonka był prawie niesłyszalny. Prawie. Zastygli, zaskoczeni.

Wypuszczając żonę z objęć, Vernon burknął:

- Otworzę.

- Dobry wieczór – usłyszeli. – Funkcjonariusze Willson i Ivo, policja i opieka społeczna. Czy pan Vernon Dursley?

* * *

To jak? Bardzo źle? Napiszecie coś w stylu: "Trzymaj ręce z dala od klawiatury, jeśli ci życie miłe!"? Czy nie? x)


	3. Chapter 3

Uff. Udało się. Dedykowane pewnej Cholerze. I pewnej Barbarze też.

Oraz komentującym, oczywiście! Wasze słowa są dla mnie paliwem ; )

Co powiecie na to?

_(Wciąż brak bety.)_

* * *

Rozdział 3

Pokój był zimny i obskurny, panowała w nim przeraźliwie przygnębiająca atmosfera. Tuląc w ramionach Sally, której, na szczęście mu nie zabrano, jeszcze, zastanawiał się, gdzie oni, do cholery, są?! Do tej pory przerzucano ich z kąta w kąt, z jednej zapuszczonej sali do drugiej, wciąż zadając pytania a Harry, tak bardzo oderwany od świata mugoli, nawet nie próbował zrozumieć procedur, jakie się za tym kryły. O ile kryły się jakiekolwiek. Z tego, co wiedział, niemagiczny Rząd mógł być mniej kompetentny od magicznego.

Wziął z porysowanego stołu butelkę z mlekiem, przyniesioną przez funkcjonariuszkę sprawiającą równie przyjemne wrażenie co to pomieszczenie. Harry przypuszczał, że była kobietą, ale nie dałby głowy, niestety. W końcu liczne pierścionki mogły być tylko kastetem a fioletowe cienie, hm, siniakami? To bez sensu, westchnął, wstając. Może krótki spacer od ściany do ściany rozjaśni mu umysł.

Sally załkała przez sen, zmarszczyła nosek i otworzyła oczka.

- Hej, śpiochu. Patrz, co mam – podsunął jej mleko. – Smacznego.

Wolał nie ryzykować, że zacznie płakać, jego głowa by tego nie wytrzymała. Zażegnawszy kryzys, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, zauważając, że dziecko w jego ramionach odpręża się i uspokaja. Podejrzenia potwierdziły się – mała w jakiś sposób wyczuwała nastroje opiekuna, reagowała na nie z zagadkową precyzją.

- Tak, to nie była twoja wina, kochanie. Zły, paskudny Harry powinien wyprasować sobie uszy żelazkiem, prawda? Oskarżać swoją małą dziewczynkę o sprowadzanie kłopotów płaczem, który sam wywołałem, jak ja mogłem?

Monolog stał się dialogiem, kiedy Sally skończyła posiłek. Włączyła się w rozmowę wdzięcznym prychnięciem, potem już śmiała się, machała rączkami, trochę gaworzyła w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Złe nastroje odeszły w zapomnienie, pozwalając mu swobodnie wcielić się w Rona, Hermionę, paskudnego trolla czy Snape'a i McGonnagal w przedstawieniu jednego aktora pod tytułem „Jak Harry zdobył przyjaciół". Zaśmiewali się do łez, oboje, kiedy Harry parodiował ronowe _Wingardium Leviosa_, trolla znokautowanego własną maczugą czy samego siebie, wycierającego różdżkę ze smarków stworzenia, pierwszy raz kłamiącą nauczycielom Hermionę i nauczycielkę transmutacji dodającą punkty Gryffindorowi.

- W końcu doszli do portretu strzegącego wejścia do domu. Wiedzieli, że za ścianą czeka na nich pewna kujonka, gotowa zamienić ich życie w piekło nauki, jak tylko okażą choć odrobinę pozytywnych uczuć. Ich gryfońskie serca zaśpiewały z radości na myśl, że bohatersko podejmą się unikanego przez innych beznadziejnego zadania spacyfikowania Hermiony Granger, więc dziarsko przywołali uśmiechy na twarze i zawołali „Świński ryj". - Rozsiadł się wygodnie, poddając melancholii. Minęło tyle lat a wydawało się jakby to było wczoraj. - Wtedy nie mieli pojęcia, jak ta decyzja wpłynie na ich życie. A była błogosławieństwem, na pewno nie przeżyliby bez Hermiony roku szkolnego ze swoją jedną szarą komórką do podziału. Koniec.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos klaskania. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę, przerażony. _Zasady Tajności, do cholery! _Zamarł.

Oparty o drzwi, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, stał…

- Dudley, dzięki Merlinowi!

Kuzyn patrzył na niego dziwnie.

- Sally?

- Ja… eee… Długo tu stoisz?

Dudley wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja… przepraszam, to tylko na chwilę. Nie mogłem wiecznie mówić do niej „dziecko" – zawrzała w nim wściekłość na chłopaka, który zostawił własne dziecko pod jego opieką, który zniknął na cały tydzień, nie dał znaku życia. – Gdzieś ty był, do cholery?!

- Mam… eee…?

- Co? – warknął Harry, a potem zrozumiał, gniew wyparował. Dudley nie wiedział. – Córkę. Masz córkę. Chcesz ją potrzymać?

Podszedł do kuzyna.

- Ja… nie jestem pewien, czy to…

- Patrz, maleńka, to twój tatuś. No, Dudley, nie ma się czego bać.

- … to zły pomysł. A jak ją… skrzywdzę? Ty ją trzymaj.

Potter tylko kiwnął głową, obserwując uważnie twarz kuzyna i jego córki. Choć sam był zaniepokojony, starał się posłać małej pozytywne uczucia. Przecież dla niej Dudley był obcym człowiekiem! Nie wiedział, czy to przez jego starania, wcześniejszą opowieść czy wrodzoną ufność dziewczynki, maleńka zaśmiała się radośnie w stronę swojego ojca i chwyciła jego palec, kiedy ten ostrożnie dotknął jej dłoni.

- Taka drobna… kruszynka. Ona jest… moja? – Dudley zwrócił się do kuzyna z rozjaśnioną twarzą.

- Twoja, Wielki De. Twoja. – te słowa pozostawiły na języku Harry'ego gorzki posmak, który z trudem zignorował. Wiedział jedno. W tym właśnie momencie Dudley Dursley pokochał swoją córkę jak nikogo na świecie. – Twoja.

- Sally…

- Możesz je zmienić, naprawdę, wiesz.

- Jest idealne.

Nigdy wcześniej nic, co powiedział do Harry'ego ten chłopak, nie brzmiało tak cudownie.

Nie chciał psuć tej chwili, ale musiał zapytać:

- Co z jej matką?

Kuzyn zasępił się.

- Ech. Właściwie to nie mamy czasu na tę rozmowę. Przesłuchiwali cię już?

- No tak.

- I mówiłeś prawdę?

- Przepraszam…

- W porządku. Musieliście mieć tam piekło, zachowałem się jak idiota.

- Nie da się ukryć.

- Przepraszam.

- Co?

- Przepraszam. Nie patrz tak na mnie, cholera! Potrafię przepraszać.

- Eee… - Harry był w szoku. Kroki na korytarzu uratowały go przed koniecznością udzielenia bardziej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Ponownie rzucony przez mugolskie służby w wir pytań i odpowiedzi, zdał się na kuzyna. Nie wiedzieć czemu, obdarzył go swego rodzaju sympatią, która wzrosła gwałtownie, kiedy Dudley wypełniał jakiś dokument. Zaglądając mu przez ramię, Harry zdołał dostrzec parę istotnych informacji, ale tylko dwie z nich przyprawiły go o szybsze bicie serca.

IMIĘ: SALLY

I dalej:

OJCIEC CHRZESTNY: HARRY JAMES POTTER

Na jego zdziwiony wzrok, Dudley tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Umiem pisać - po czym cofnął się w oszołomieniu, obdarzony olśniewającym uśmiechem. – Jest przy tobie szczęśliwa.

W rubryce: DRUGIE IMIĘ, Dudley wpisał: SUN.

- Po matce, wyjaśnił Potterowi.

Chwilę prawdziwej grozy Harry przeżył, kiedy kolejna z ubranych w szare garsonki urzędniczek wyciągnęła do niego ręce po dziecko. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się na Privet Drive, chcieli mu odebrać jego małą dziewczynkę! Byłby uciekł, gdyby kobieta nie złapała go za ramię.

- Gdzie chcecie zabrać moją córkę? – warknął Dudley, urastając w oczach kuzyna do rangi bohatera.

- Spokojnie, chłopcy. – kobieta usiadła i wyjaśniła im sytuację. Potter poczuł się jak ostatni kretyn.

- Przepraszam, że tak… spanikowałem. – _Jak Malfoy w Zakazanym Lesie. _- Przepraszam.

Okazja do rozmowy pojawiła się dopiero parę godzin później, gdy leżeli w ciemności pokoju Domu Dziecka imienia Świętego Augustyna z Canterbury na obrzeżach Surrey.

- To co z jej matką?

Cisza. Czyżby Dudley nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać? Ale nie, do uszu Harry'ego dotarł dźwięk nabieranego powietrza.

- Nie żyje – usłyszał, kiedy światła przejeżdżającego samochodu wpadły do ich sypialni.

W jakiś chory sposób to było oczywiste. Kiedy tylko Sally zniknęła za drzwiami, oczy Dudleya przybrały barwę popiołu, jakby wszystko, co kiedykolwiek tliło się w kuzynie, właśnie zgasło. Wiedział, że coś musiało się stać.

- Nie zabiłem jej!

Harry podniósł się na łokciu, przerażony.

- Nie twierdzę, że ją zabiłeś!

- Jasne… - przybrał typowy jestem-przywódcą-gangu ton, jakby szykując się do ataku.

- Do cholery, Dudley! Nigdy bym nie pozwolił zbliżyć się do Sally komuś, kogo uważam za mordercę!

Nas te słowa chłopak opadł na łóżko z długim westchnieniem.

- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie.

Harry musiał wiedzieć. Musiał.

- Opowiesz?

- Odwal się. – te słowa były tylko kolejnym westchnięciem, marnym echem wcześniejszego tonu. Stanowiły jednak protest, a tego Harry nie zamierzał akceptować, nie dziś, nie teraz.

- Jesteśmy w sierocińcu, do cholery! Masz córkę! Twoja matka trafiła do psychiatryka. A ja z twoją córką prawie na cmentarz, próbując przeżyć to, co nam zafundowała! Masz pojęcie, że rzuciła się na nas z nożem?!

- Co?

- Ale to tylko pierwszej nocy, nie martw się! Dalej było ciekawiej! Ciekawe jak posmakowałoby Sally mleko z dodatkiem trucizny, wsypanej przez twoją matkę, hm?

- Boże, jaja sobie robisz.

- Coś ty! Albo wyobraź sobie, że budzi cię w nocy smród benzyny, ogień pożerający twoją kołdrę… W sumie to było najgorsze, ośmielę się stwierdzić, chociaż ty i tak każesz mi się odwalić. Bo to wcale nie ty nas tam zostawiłeś, wymuszając obietnicę, że poczekam, że nikogo nie zawiadomię, czyż nie?! To ja tkwiłem tam, jak idiota, zamiast zwyczajnie kazać ci się odwalić!

- PRZEPRASZAM! - Harry zorientował się, że stoi przed kuzynem, nie mogąc złapać tchu. – Uspokój się, przepraszam, boże. Wiem, że gówno to warte, ale przepraszam, boże, przepraszam. - Dziwny suchy dźwięk wydarł się z gardła Dudleya, coś jakby śmiech i płacz jednocześnie. – Ciągle tylko przepraszam, ale choćbym powiedział to miliony razy, to nic to, kurwa, nie zmieni!

Osunął się na podłogę. Potter mógł tylko gapić się na niego w szoku.

- Dudley?

- Nie zemdlałem. Siadaj. To nie będzie… siadaj.

- Ja… - powinien się wycofać, chciał się wycofać. – Jasne. – Niestety, był gryfonem. Lub idiotą, jak kto woli. – Mów.

- Wszystko dzięki twoim dementorom – wyrzucił z siebie Dudley.

- Dzięki?! Chyba przez…

- Dzięki nim. Nie rozumiesz? Dzięki nim! A chcesz wiedzieć przez kogo? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, krzyknął – Przez moich pieprzonych rodziców!

Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały stanowczo za głośno, zwabiając pod ich drzwi jednego z opiekunów. Podczas gdy Dudley pozbywał się go opowieścią o złym śnie, Harry próbował przyswoić sobie słowa kuzyna. Wydawało mu się, że rozumiał, że wie, dokąd ta rozmowa ich zaprowadzi. Wydawało mu się.

Rozmowa z opiekunem pozwoliła Dudleyowi ochłonąć. Podjął opowieść znacznie mniej chrapliwym głosem.

- Sam wiesz, na kogo mnie wychowali, doskonale wiesz. Nie miałem innego przykładu! Od dzieciństwa uczyli mnie, że jestem lepszy a inni, TY, znacznie gorsi, że mogę wszystko, bo reszta to plebs. Zrozum, nie miałem pojęcia, że to niewłaściwe, że to chore! To wszystko wina rodziców! Ich wina. – Wyszeptał to tak żarliwie, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kogo on tak naprawdę próbuje przekonać? – Nienawidzę ich. Byłem skurwysynem! Pamiętasz, tego wieczoru rozmawialiśmy o Mistrzostwach…

- Eee… Naprawdę? – Przewrócił oczami na oskarżycielskie spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka. – Trochę się wtedy działo.

Dudley wzruszył ramionami.

- Taa, pewnie tak. Nie pamiętam.

- Nie?

- No przecież mówię! Tylko to zimno i…

- I co?

- Musisz mi, kurde, przerywać?

- Wybacz.

- Przez dementorów uświadomiłem sobie, jakim sukinsynem byłem do tej pory. Zobaczyłem swoje życie, wszystko, z perspektywy tych ludzi, którym zrobiłem krzywdę, czułem ich ból, ich strach… Myślałem, że umrę! Ale potem się obudziłem, usiłowałem zapomnieć, ale kiedy zamknąłem oczy, to wracało, narastało, odbierało mi zmysły, rozumiesz? Myślałem, że czaszka mi pęknie, że… Chciałem, żeby to się skończyło… Kiedy ty wyjechałeś, ja… Wychodziłem, szedłem jak najdalej, żeby tylko od tego uciec, zrobiłem parę głupot, chcąc poczuć się tym starym Dudleyem-Bandytą, nie myśleć! Nie udało się, jasne, że nie, w końcu próbowałem uciec przed samym sobą! No i chłopaki. Próbowałem się jeszcze z nimi włóczyć, póki chlaliśmy, przez chwilę było dobrze, nic do mnie nie docierało, przez jedną, pieprzoną, absolutnie genialną chwilę… I mogłem robić to, co zawsze. Pokazywać właściwe miejsce tym, którzy nam się stawiali… Siedmiolatkom, kurwa! Ale to wszystko wracało, odbijało mi się pod czaszką. Zamknąłem się w pokoju, nie chciałem wychodzić. Matka fiksowała – w tym momencie obaj prychnęli.

- Bardziej niż ostatnio?

- Zamknij się.

- A… Co mają do tego te twoje mistrzostwa? Przecież to znacznie wcześniej było. W czerwcu chyba?

- Odlicz sobie dziewięć miesięcy od lutego, geniuszu.

- To w maju… A! – Harry spojrzał gwałtownie na Dudleya. – Wtedy właśnie Sally… hm… została…

- Spłodzona. Boże, na jakim ty świecie żyjesz. Wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem, co? – zaśmiał się kuzyn.

- To nie twoja sprawa! Zamknij się! I mów.

Kręcąc z politowaniem głową, Dudley wrócił do opowieści. Niemal od razu spochmurniał.

- Zszedłem z tego ringu jako zwycięzca, naprawdę, wyjątkowo grałem fair. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Znaczy, nienawidzili mnie, ale wygrałem puchar dla szkoły. I coś znaczyłem. Byłem silny, właśnie to pokazałem, miałem pieniądze, popularność. Żyć nie umierać!

Światło księżyca zalśniło na kloszu lampki nocnej przy łóżku Harry'ego, przywodząc mu na myśl ulizaną blond czuprynę Malfoya.

- Taa, wiem o czym mówisz.

- Zaraz sam sobie będziesz opowiadać.

- Wybacz.

- Zrobiliśmy imprezę.

- W szkole?

- A co, wy nie robicie? – Niedowierzanie w głosie Dudleya kazało mu gwałtownie zaprzeczyć.

- Oczywiście, że robimy!

-Ech… Kumple zaczęli mi gratulować, zazdrościć, ileż to ja dup teraz będę miał! Że najwyższy czas coś zaliczyć, żebym korzystał z okazji. Co miałem zrobić? Sunday podobała mi się już wcześniej, nie wiem czemu, nie wyróżniała się niczym specjalnym… Słyszała ich gadkę i widziała, jak na nią patrzyłem. Wiedziała, co ją czeka i wiedziała, że nie może odmówić. Nie była przecież głupia.

Słowa chłopaka ociekały goryczą i pogardą do samego siebie. Dudley mówił głosem człowieka, który wie, że popełnił niewybaczalny błąd, że nigdy go nie naprawi.

- To był gwałt, nie wiem, czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem. Bo rozłożyła przede mną nogi?! Już jej to było obojętne, wypiła tyle, że nie zmusiłbyś jej do wypowiedzenia spójnego zdania, choćby od tego jej życie zależało…

Dudley ukrył twarz w dłoniach a Harry desperacko pragnął powiedzieć coś mądrego, coś właściwego. Nie zdążył.

- Miałem ją przeprosić, wiesz? Po tym ataku, potem, jak doszedłem do siebie, mogłem myśleć tylko o tym, że przepraszając ją, wszystko naprawię, nie mogłem się doczekać wyjazdu do szkoły, odliczałem dni…

- I co?

- Zamknijże się! A co mogło się stać twoim zdaniem?

- Nie przyjechała?

- Nie.

Po korytarzach nikt się nie kręcił, ulicą nie przejeżdżały samochody. Zapadła cisza. Po jakimś czasie, wydawałoby się – nieskończoności odmierzanej ich urywanymi oddechami, Dudley powiedział, że resztę opowie rano. Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego było wspięcie się na łóżko. Tej nocy spał tylko jeden z nich.

_Trzyma w ramionach zawiniątko, kołysze je. Jak dobrze mieć maleńką z powrotem przy sobie!_

_- Cii, kochanie, nie dam już sobie ciebie odebrać, nie martw się – mruczy, spacerując od nagrobka do nagrobka._

_Zatrzymuje się koło płyty z napisem: _Tom Riddle.

_- Zabij niepotrzebnego – z zawiniątka wydobywa się piskliwy głosik Voldemorta._

_- Avada Kedavra – macha różdżką Harry, Cedrik pada martwy._

_- Nie! Cedrik, nie!_

_- Właściwie to bzdura. – Zza wielkiego kotła wychodzi Glizdogon._

_- Co?_

_- To. Wszystko wokół. – Peter podpala ogień pod kotłem, eliksir w środku bulgocze. – ć go tu._

_Harry patrzy na Voldemorta w swoich ramionach, małego, chudego, zniekształconego._

_- Utopi się? _

_Czarny Pan z pluskiem wpada do środka._

_- Kości ojca, dana nieświadomie, odnów swego syna! – Odpowiada Pettigrew._

_- Ciało sługi dane z ochotą ożyw swego pana. – Odcina sobie dłoń._

_Kiwa głową do Harry'ego, Harry się zbliża. Wyciąga rękę._

_- Krwi wroga, odebrana siłą, wskrzesz swego przeciwnika. Potrzymaj ten pieprzony rękaw!_

_Nieudolność Glizdogona działa Potterowi na nerwy._

_- Daj ten nóż!_

_Harry nacina sobie dłoń, czerwone krople lądują w eliksirze._

_- Szlag! Ty kretynie! Zepsułeś rytuał!_

_- Co?! – Harry cofa się, zaskoczony._

_- Miała być odebrana siłą! – Glizdogon popycha kocioł, eliksir zalewa cmentarz. – Ratuj go!_

_Harry łapie maleńką postać, przepływającą tuż obok, przytula ją do siebie, próbując ukoić płacz Voldemorta._

_- Cii, nie płacz, pokonamy dla ciebie Dumbledore'a._

_- Mistyfikacja – charczy gdzieś z boku trup Cedrika._

Dopiero biorąc Sally na ręce zdał sobie sprawę, jak puste były wcześniej jego ramiona, jak mu brakowało jej małej, ciepłej, śliniącej się obecności. Przytulił dziewczynkę mocniej, ulga niemal odebrała mu oddech.

Dudley znalazł go jakąś godzinę później, kiedy jego córka była już przebrana i nakarmiona.

Wchodząc do pokoju odwiedzin, minął się w progu z opiekunką, która obdarzyła go zachwyconym spojrzeniem.

- O co jej… - Dudley, zaskoczony, spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

- Daj spokój, Dudziaczku. Nieletni ojciec i nieletni ojciec chrzestny opiekujący się małą dziewczynką, nie pozwalający jej od siebie oddzielić, to rozmiękcza najtwardsze serca. – zaśmiał się. – To co, chcesz wziąć w na ręce swoją córkę?

- Nie! Skrzywdzę ją!

- Nie skrzywdzisz, Merlinie, aleś ty uparty. – Spojrzał na Sally czułym wzrokiem. – Mówią, że rozwija się bardzo dobrze.

- Przez to, jak się nią zająłeś?

- Nie… nie wiem. – Nawet nie pomyślał o tej możliwości. – Ale to coś innego, coś w niej. Jakaś siła. Nie powinna przecież tego przeżyć!

- Ale przeżyła. – Nagle ton Dudleya zrobił się napastliwy. – To kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

- Co?!

- No, kiedy ci twoi po ciebie przyjadą? Będziesz mógł stąd uciec.

Chwila zastanowienia pozwoliła Harry'emu dojść do wniosku, że wcale nie chce stąd odchodzić. Ma tu Sally, kochaną Sally. I ma Dudleya, choć nie wiedział kiedy to zaczęło mieć znaczenie. Ma też ochronę matki, płynącą w krwi tej dwójki. Tęsknił za magią, za przyjaciółmi, ale tu była jego… rodzina?

- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – oświadczył zdecydowanie, nieco wstrząśnięty.

Żelazna pewność w jego glosie przekonała Dudleya, widocznie się odprężył. Przez jakiś czas w pokoju rozbrzmiewał tylko śmiech dziewczynki.

- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie mieszka.

- Co?

- Boże, Potter! Nie wiedziałem, gdzie mieszka Sunday. Chcesz to usłyszeć, czy wolisz…

Harry już miał wrażenie, że Dudley powie coś okropnego, kiedy kuzyn dosłownie oklapł.

- Co?

- Pieprz się.

- Dudley?

- Pieprz się. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego.

- Do czego?!

- Do wracania do mojej starej, pieprzonej osobowości! To wciąż jest odruchowe! W nocy znów wołałeś tego Cedrika, chciałem ci to wypomnieć.

Absolutnie zaszokowany Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

- Bo nie jestem już tamtym człowiekiem, do cholery! - Wyczulona na nastroje Sally zapłakała, zbijając z tropu ojca, który najwyraźniej szykował się do dłuższej tyrady. – Przepraszam.

Wyciągnął misia ze stojącego obok kosza na zabawki, nieśmiało przybliżył się z nim do córki.

- Gdzie idziesz?! – wyglądał na autentycznie przestraszonego, kiedy Harry szedł do wyjścia.

- Na spacer. Dasz sobie radę. – Zamknął drzwi, ucinając wszelkie protesty.

Musiał przekonać samego siebie, że Sally jest Dudleya, tylko Dudleya, nie jego, że nie ma prawa do niczego. Może być dobrym ojcem chrzestnym, niczym więcej.

Wracając, zaszedł do kobiety, która kazała mu zwracać się do niej po pomoc przy jakimkolwiek problemie, do Wychowawczyni.

Na widok tego, co Harry przyciągnął ze sobą, Dudleya niemalże zatkało.

- Co to?!

- Wózek, Dudziaczku. Wiesz, do wożenia dzieci.

- Ale…

- Idziemy na spacer – wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Przecież ona nigdy nie była na spacerze!

Pół godziny później spacerowali ulicami Surrey. Początkowo Sally wyglądała niepewnie, potem jednak rozluźniła się, śmiejąc w stronę tych wszystkich nowych rzeczy.

- Dobry pomysł. W ogóle jesteś dla niej dobry.

- Dzięki, Wielki De.

- Kiedy matka powiedziała, że do dziecko Sunday… Boże. Przez cały rok zastanawiałem się, co się z nią stało, nikt nic nie wiedział, jej pieprzone przyjaciółki nic nie wiedziały! Mogło stać się absolutnie wszystko! No i stało się.

- Mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, gdzie ona mieszka. – _Ciekawe, jak umarła?_

- Taa, wiedziałem tylko tyle, że w Londynie.

- To jak… ?

- Potter…

- Wybacz.

- Pojechałem do kumpla. Koło niego zawsze zbierała się ekipa ze Smeltinga. Dali mi adres. Powiedzieli, że Sun mieszka tylko z matką-alkoholiczką. Ta baba była straszna! Znad butelki opowiedziała, jak to ta szmata, jej córka, rzuciła szkołę gdzieś na początku roku, trochę przesiedziała w domu, a potem _wywaliłam z domu tego darmozjada, PASOŻYTA, _czaisz to? Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jej szukać, do tej pory mogła już być daleko! Miotałem się z miejsca na miejsce, spałem u kumpli, łaziłem po jej osiedlu. Zajrzałem, kurwa, pod każdy kamień! Minął prawie tydzień a ja jej nie znalazłem. Wsiadłem w autobus do domu.

Harry zatrzymał się.

- Więc gdzie… ?

- Pamiętasz, jak zacząłem znikać na całe dnie, od rana do wieczora z trzy lata temu?

- Taa. – Pamiętał. Zastanawiał się wtedy, co też Dudley kombinuje, ale nic nie wymyślił. Kuzyna po prostu nie było, Harry miał więcej luzu. Nie narzekał.

- Na polu działkowym za miastem znaleźliśmy parę opuszczonych domków. Jeden ogarnęliśmy, żebyśmy mieli się z chłopakami gdzie spotykać.

- Zajęliście cudzą działkę?

- Pusta była. Człowieku, nikomu to nie szkodziło! Zresztą, już nie zaszkodzi. Poszedłem tam, chciałem odpocząć przed powrotem do tego domu wariatów. Śmierdziało jak… Boże. Zabiła się. Mieszkała tam jakiś czas, nie wiem, jak jej się udało wyżyć. Znalazłem pełno zapasów, pełno piw. A wokół niej pudełka po prochach. Zabiła się, rozumiesz? Zabiła się przeze mnie!

- Dudley…

- Zamknij się!

- Przeze mnie zginął mój szkolny kolega. I mój ojciec chrzestny.

Sally zaczęła płakać. Harry wyciągnął ją z wózka i usiadł na ławce pod drzewem, dając kuzynowi czas na dojście do siebie.

Później, o wiele później, siadając na swoim łóżku w ich wspólnym pokoju, Dudley dopowiedział parę rzeczy, rozjaśniając chrzestnemu swojej córki obraz sytuacji.

- Cała szkolna ekipa wiedziała o tym miejscu. W tamte wakacje mieliśmy urządzić wielką imprezę, ale nie wyszło.

- Dlaczego nikt jej wcześniej nie znalazł?

- Nikt poza nami tam nie chodził. I chodzić nie będzie. Wezwałem policję, długo mnie przesłuchiwali. Resztę już wiesz.

Nastał czas, którego nie obrzydzał nawet senny Voldemort. Harry przesypiał całe noce bezsennie, dziękując Merlinowi za łaskę, jaką na niego zesłał. Dni on i Dudley spędzali z Sally, zabierali ją na spacery, bawili się z nią. Harry uwierzył, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że blask w oczach kuzyna gasł z dnia na dzień i tylko Sally mogła go rozjarzyć, starał się nie widzieć w nich popiołu.

_Trzyma Sally na rękach, siedząc na znajomym nagrobku, tym razem skutym lodem. Jest zimno, bardzo zimno, para z ust Harry'ego i Sally miesza się ze sobą, ulatując ku niebu. Jedyne ciepło bije od otaczającego ich kręgu płomieni. Harry modli się, żeby nie zgasł, wie, że wtedy zamarzną._

_- Zgaśnie – mówi Voldemort. – Ten popiół brudzi mi szatę. A ogień zgaśnie, przykro mi._

_Dopiero teraz Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że otacza ich rozległa przestrzeń wypełniona popiołem._

_- Zrób coś – krzyczy Harry._

_- Najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wciąż pozostaje Dumbledore – szepcze łagodnie. –Spójrz._

_Ciężkie deszczowe chmury nad nimi wypuszczają pierwsze krople. Harry boi się, że zamarzną… _

_- Chodź – woła Voldemort. – Chodź. Ognia nie uratujesz._

_- Dlaczego ty ratujesz mnie?_

_- Mamy tą samą krew, Harry._

Bał się. Od momentu, kiedy zachłysnął się świeżym, realnym powietrzem, bał się, te sny za każdym razem zwiastowały coś niedobrego. Ranek minął jednak jak każdy inny, południe też. Na spacerze złapał ich deszcz, ale nie było to niczym wyjątkowym. W ferworze ucieczki pod dach, zabawy z Sally, rozmów z kuzynem, zapomniał o śnie, o ostrzeżeniu.

Przypomniał sobie natychmiast, kiedy cal od jego głowy przeleciała ze świstem lalka.

- Co się…?!

Byli w pokoju wizyt w Domu Małego Dziecka. Właśnie się z Dudleyem pokłócili, zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć. Harry, rozwścieczony głupią uwagą o magicznym świecie, rzucił się na kuzyna z pięściami, Dudley nie pozostał mu dłużny. Okładali się przez chwilę, dając upust emocjom.

Świiist! Tym razem to Dudley mało co nie oberwał grzechotką.

- Przestań!

- To nie ja!

- Jasne!

- Co, ostatnio też to byłem ja?! – Uchylił się przed nadlatującym miśkiem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to… dementorzy?! – Dudley rzucił się za kanapę.

Sally popłakiwała.

- Fajnie by wyglądał Azkaban, gdyby jego strażnicy rzucali zabawkami – prychnął.

Adrenalina w jego żyłach przyśpieszała bicie serca, kiedy próbował dostać się do łóżeczka Sally, omijając nadlatujące przedmioty. Tyle że to nie była adrenalina! Szczypanie magii na skórze uświadomiło mu, co się dzieję.

Zabawki, coraz szybciej płynące na fali dzikiej energii, nie pozwalały mu dostać się do podopiecznej, ale robił, co mógł. Wiedząc, że mała odczytuje jego uczucia, z ogromnym wysiłkiem uspokoił się. Bez wahania przekroczył ogrodzenie z mocy, które trochę się rozrzedziło, ignorując uderzającego go w głowę pluszowego węża. Tutaj nie ruszało się nic. Chwycił małą na ręce, szepcząc do ucha bzdury, mające ukoić jej płacz. W końcu, po długim, długim czasie, kiedy od kołysania zdrętwiały mu ręce i przestraszył się, że upuści dziecko, fala zaczęła zanikać. Pluszowe misie, plastikowe lalki, grzechotki, bezdźwięcznie opadały na dywan. Jedna tylko lalka wylądowała na głowie kulącego się pod ścianą Dudleya.

- AŁA! CO TO, do cholery, było?

- To, Wielki De, był wybuch dziecięcej magii – uświadomił kuzyna radośnie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

- Twoja córka jest czarownicą. – _To wiele wyjaśnia. _- Bójka ją wkurzyła.

Mierząc wzrokiem pobojowisko w jakie zamienił się pokój, czekał na sprzeciw.

- I pójdzie kiedyś do twojej szkoły?

- Owszem. – _I będzie ślizgonką. O ile wygramy wojnę, oczywiście._

- Fajnie.

- Co?! – Odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Fajnie. Nie patrz tak.

Nie chcąc zaczynać kolejnej burzliwej rozmowy, odłożył Sally do łóżeczka i zaczął sprzątać. Po chwili Dudley do niego dołączył. Pracowali w ciszy, a Harry rozmyślał o ostrzeżeniu. _To nie to, _przeszył go zimny dreszcz.

Wyrzuceni za bójkę z sali odwiedzin, przeszli korytarzem łączącym Dom Małego Dziecka imienia Kaczora Donalda z Domem Dziecka imienia Świętego Augustyna z Canterbury. Zza rogu wyszła Wychowawczyni. Przygotowani na długi wykład o bójkach w ogóle i bójkach przy małym dziecku w szczególe, zostali mile zaskoczeni.

- Dudley, w waszym pokoju czeka na ciebie gość. Idź tam szybko – powiedziała z utkwionym w drzwiach nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

Dudley wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Idę z tobą.

Ucinając protest Wychowawczyni, ruszyli biegiem.

- Pewnie twój ojciec. Chcę go o coś zapytać. – wydyszał, kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami.

- Daj nam chwilę.

Dudley otworzył drzwi i skinął Harry'emu.

Nagły strach ścisnął mu serce, Harry wyciągnął rękę, już prawie dotknął ramienia kuzyna, kiedy AVADA KEDAVRA, Dudley zwalił się z łoskotem na ziemię. _Śmierciożercy. _Przekroczył ciało kuzyna, martwe, MARTWE ciało kuzyna. Człowiek w środku, czarodziej podszywający się pod Remusa Lupina, ukrywał twarz w dłoniach. Jednym płynnym ruchem Potter przycisnął go do ściany, wbijając mu różdżkę w gardło.

- Kim jesteś?!

- Harry. Przepraszam, Harry, przepraszam – wyjąkał gość z twarzą Remusa.

- KIM JESTEŚ?!

- Harry, to ja.

- Pytam ostatni raz!

- To ja, Remus Lupin!

- Kłamiesz – prychnął Harry. – Jesteś pieprzonym śmierciojadem.

- Nie jestem.

- Nie? To jak wita się mapa? – Nie będzie wiedział, zakończą tą farsę. A Harry nie da się zaciągnąć do Voldemorta.

Podróbka Remusa odetchnęła.

- Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów.

Nie. Nie!

- Kto ci to powiedział? Kto?!

- Harry, to naprawdę ja.

- KŁAMIESZ!

Harry cofnął się, nie mogąc, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że najlepszy przyjaciel jego ojca i ojca chrzestnego zabił mu kuzyna.

Martwy Dudley patrzył w sufit, jego tęczówki miały kolor popiołu.

- Co ci dał?

- Co?

- Czym cię skusił? – Harry nie miał siły krzyczeć. – Czym Voldemort zaciągnął cię na drugą stronę?

- Nie… To nie Voldemort, Harry.

- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie. – Zamknął zmęczone oczy.

- Dumbledore kazał…

- A ty nie mogłeś odmówić?! – prychnął wściekle.

- Harry…

- Odpuść. Mów, po co to?

- Dumbledore powiedział, że on trzyma cię tu siłą. Że Voldemort w każdej chwili może cię dorwać, w domu będziesz bezpieczny.

- Bzdura.

- Dlaczego? – Łagodny ton mężczyzny przypomniał mu lekcje, podczas których uczył się Zaklęcia Patronusa.

- Ochrona była we krwi mojej matki – zaczął, próbując odegnać z głosu gorycz. – Czyli we krwi Petuni, Dudleya, Sally. W mojej krwi. A moja krew płynie też w żyłach Voldemorta, zapomniałeś? Drzwi Na Privet Drive stoją dla niego otworem. - Jego słowa wstrząsnęły Lupinem. – Co teraz?

Były profesor najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, gwałtowne pytanie Harry'ego przerwało mu.

- Teraz… -westchnął, podnosząc różdżkę.

- Zabijesz mnie?

- Nigdy! Harry, nawet tak nie mów! To… To tylko Zaklęcie Zapomnienia.

- Tylko Zaklęcie Zapomnienia?! – Roześmiał się histerycznie.

- Tak. – Lupin podniósł głos, spoglądając na niedomknięte drzwi. - Wrócisz na Privet Drive. Dumbledore wie, co robi. Wszyscy będziecie przekonani, że Dudley zginął w wypadku. Zostaniesz tam do końca wakacji.

- Nie!

- Przykro mi, Harry. _Obliviate._

Zamarł, niezdolny do podniesienia różdżki, zrobienia uniku. Zamknął oczy, czekając na niepamięć. Czekając, aż odejdzie poczucie wspólnoty, które odnalazł z Dudleyem, wspomnienie kochanej, maleńkiej Sally… SALLY!

Otworzył oczy. Lupin przyciskał palec do ust, każąc mu być cicho.

- Udawaj – mruknął, zaciskając rękę na jego ramieniu.

Do pokoju weszła wysoka kobieta. Harry rozpoznał ją po chwili. Emmelina Vance, była wśród ludzi, którzy zabrali go rok temu od Dursleyów. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem martwego Dudleya, oszołomionego Harry'ego, nagle wściekłego Lupina.

- Czego tu szukasz? Właśnie zabieram chłopaka.

- Nie pamięta?

- Jak uważasz? Nie stałby tu jak idiota, gdyby pamiętał, kobieto!

Wsadził rękę do kieszeni, najwyraźniej dotykając świstoklika.

Szarpnięcie w pępku, chwila lotu, twarde lądowanie na trawniku.

Z domu wyszedł czarodziej, przypominał Harry'emu kogoś.

- Tam wszystko gotowe. Co z resztą?

- Zapytaj Emmeliny – warknął wilkołak. – Ja muszę odprowadzić chłopaka.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź szarpnął Harry'ego za ramię.

W przedpokoju natknęli się na ciotkę. Chłopak zamarł. Dawno nie widziane szaleństwo w jej oczach sprawiało porażające wrażenie.

- Wracaj do sypialni, Petunio.

- Wyszłam powitać ukochanego siostrzeńca! – zaświergotała.

- Zrobisz to później! – Lupin skierował się na schody, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera, któremu nagle zrobiło się niedobrze.

Po pożarze nie było nawet śladu. Elegancko zasłane łóżko, kufer pod ścianą… Jakby nie było tych dwóch tygodni, jakby dopiero wrócił z Hogwartu.

- Dlaczego?

- Jesteś dla mnie jak syn –

- Zamknij się! Nie mów tak. Zabiłeś mi, kurwa, kuzyna! – krzyknął, obserwując przez okno panią Figg. - Zabiłeś ojca mojej chrześnicy!

- Nie… Chrześnicy? Myślałem, że wy się… nienawidzicie! Harry, przysięgam! Myślałem… Przepraszam.

- Co z nią? Gdzie ona jest?

- Ja… Nie wiem. Ktoś ją zabrał. Wątpię, żebyś ją odzyskał.

- Wyjdź.

- Nie uciekniesz stąd. Sturgis wszystko zabezpieczył.

- Wyjdź!

Przesunął łóżko pod drzwi, nie chciał wizyt ciotki-wariatki. Objął się tak bardzo pustymi ramionami. _Sally._

Nienawiść do Albusa Dumbledore'a rozpaliła mu serce płomieniem, którego nic nie ugasi.

cdn.

* * *

No i? ; )


	4. Chapter 4a

Część pierwsza rozdziału numer cztery dedykowana jest Izowefie Sernikowo-Frytkowej.

Wiem, że mało, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Krucho u mnie ostatnio i z czasem i z Wenem.

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

_Jest w Hogwarcie. Siada na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru. Wzdycha._

_- Aż tak się stęskniłeś za szkołą?_

_- Też, ale… Uwolniłem się od ciotki. – Patrzy na swojego rozmówcę z radością... – A ty? Stęskniłeś się za szkołą?_

_- Była moim pierwszym domem - odpowiada Voldemort. – A twoja ciotka nie jest taka zła. _

_- Co?! Wiesz, ile razy próbowała mnie zabić? – Nie wie czy śmiać się, czy płakać._

_- To tylko narzędzie w ręku Dumbledore'a. – Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. - W dodatku popsute, o czym dyrektor nie ma pojęcia._

_- Cieszy cię to?_

_- Oczywiście, każda porażka tego starca mnie raduje. Ale cicho, zaraz się dowiemy, kto w tym roku będzie uczył obrony._

_- Nikt od ciebie?_

_- Nie, nie tym razem._

_Albus Dumbledore wstaje ze swojego tronu za stołem prezydialnym._

_- Moi drodzy, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią! – wskazuje na zakapturzoną postać po swojej lewicy._

_Osoba zdejmuje z głowy kaptur i szczerzy się radośnie. _

_- Nie! – krzyczy Harry._

_- Oto przed wami – woła teatralnie dyrektor, ignorując go. – Profesor Petunia Dursley!_

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że długo już nie pożyje. Albo wykończy go ciotka, albo dyrektor, albo Voldemort, albo te popieprzone sny. Przy czym stawiał na ostatnie.

Prawdopodobnie Tom przy stole gryfonów i Petunia-nauczycielka stanowiły kolejne ostrzeżenie, jednak on nie miał już siły. Ciotka go zabije? _Ależ proszę bardzo._

Zdrada Remusa paliła w gardle, ale to śmierć Dudleya bolała bardziej. Dopiero zdążyli się dogadać! Osiągnęli porozumienie! Mógł wreszcie powiedzieć: Tak, mam rodzinę. A Dudley tak po prostu umarł!

Nie pokochał go nagle wielką braterską miłością, co to to nie. Ich wspólna przeszłość nie pozwalała na to - prawdę mówiąc, mała cząstka Harry'ego emanowała ponurą satysfakcją, wciąż pamiętając o uderzeniach, upokorzeniu, o znęcaniu się, zadowolona, że Dudley dostał to, na co zasłużył. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że to nieprawda, usiłując ją zagłuszyć, zanim wytoczy ciężką artylerię - przypominanie sobie teraz o tych wszystkich momentach, kiedy to Dursleyowie wyglądali na szczęśliwą rodzinę, o widocznej ich miłości do syna i nienawiści do Harry'ego przywołałoby tylko poczucie winy. Przez większość życia Harry pragnął na przemian, żeby ktoś zabrał go z Privet Drive albo żeby Dudley zniknął, a cała miłość rodzicielska ciotki i wuja przeniosła się na Harry'ego.

_Mam, czego chciałem._

Ale nie miał Sally. Tylko dzięki niej Harry przywiązał się do kuzyna, bo dzięki niej mogli stworzyć coś w rodzaju własnej, małej rodziny. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad poziomem swojej desperacji w tym względzie. Harry, którym kiedyś był, wyśmiałby tą dziwną ideę.

Zastanawiał się też gorączkowo, gdzie mała może być, ale nie wymyślił absolutnie nic. Chciał uciec, poszukać jej. Zajrzałby pod każdy kamień, pytał każdego przechodnia. Nie znalazłby jej, wiedział o tym; skoro ktoś ją zabrał, zrobił to na rozkaz Dumbledore'a, a człowieka ukrytego przez dyrektora nie sposób znaleźć. Zresztą, Harry był uwięziony na Privet Drive.

To, jak bardzo przywiązał się do córki Dudley'a było niepojęte. Ale stało się, stało, a on mógł tylko się z tym pogodzić. Znajdzie ją, prędzej czy później stąd wyjdzie i odszuka ją, wyciągnie choćby spod ziemi, poprzysiągł sobie. Zabierze i nie odda, nikomu. Nigdy.

Stukanie w szybę wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Hedwiga!

Otworzył okno, czekając aż wleci przez nie jego ukochana sowa. Zamiast tego, dostał w czoło kamykiem.

- Co? – odskoczył, kiedy obsypało go więcej kamieni.

- Nie śpij już! – krzyknął ktoś z zewnątrz.

Harry wychylił się z okna, niedowierzając. Na trawniku, w różowym szlafroku i wałkach na głowie, machając brudną ścierką, stała ciotka Petunia. To był ostateczny dowód, że zwariowała - nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywała się ludziom niewystrojona, nigdy wcześniej nie wrzeszczała pod oknem. Radośnie ignorowała swój lęgnący w gruzach wizerunek, wydzierając się.

- Ahoj! U nas na morzu niebezpiecznie, ahoj!* O, Harry! No, weźże się obudź! Późno jest, musisz byś kurewsko głodny! – I nigdy nie przeklinała. Straciła rozum, absolutnie. – Ciocia ci śniadanie przygotowała. Złaź, chłopaku, chyba nie chcesz zranić moich uczuć?!

_Tom, gdzie ty i twoja Avada jesteście, kiedy was potrzebuję?_

Nie sądził, by udało mu się usiedzieć z tą kobietą przy jednym stole, nie krzywdząc jej przy tym. Śniadanie, też coś! - prychnął. Po wszystkim, co się stało, ona jeszcze śniadanie przygotowuje?! Zdecydowanie nie miał na to siły.

Wycofał się w głąb pokoju, mając złudną nadzieję, że Petunia odpuści. Nic podobnego, oczywiście.

- No! Złaźże! Masz prawie szesnaście lat, chyba jesteś w stanie samodzielnie zejść na śniadanie?! Bo czeka! Zaraz wystygnie, wiesz? Czarownicą nie jestem, nie podgrzeję ci zaklęciem! - Słodki Merlinie! Wokół pełno ludzi, a ona, zadowolona, zdradza właśnie tajemnice czarodziejskiego świata! – A ciebie by z Ho –

- Idę! – krzyknął. – Nie śpię, już schodzę.

Kuchnia wyglądała _inaczej._ Na kuchence jak zwykle stał czajnik, tuż obok patelnia z wielką ilością jajecznicy, na stole czekały trzy nakrycia, blat zawalony był składnikami do ciasta. Obrazek niby typowy, ale czajnik puszczał parę z dziobka niezwykle radośnie, jajecznica wypełniała pomieszczenie obłędnym zapachem a rozrzucona wszędzie mąka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chwilę wcześniej dostarczyła komuś nadzwyczajnej zabawy. Jednym z jej uczestników był najwyraźniej wuj Vernon – granat szlafroka był ledwo widoczny spod osypującej się z niego mąki – wyjadający z wielkiej misy czekoladową masę do ciasta.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły, w przedpokoju pojawiła się Petunia. Zerknęła na Harry'ego, po czym wzięła zamach. Uchylając się przed ścierką, Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. _Ścierka narzędziem zbrodni?!_

Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Vernon wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk. Harry odwrócił się – brudny pocisk wylądował wprost na głowie wuja. Ciotka wyminęła Harry'ego i wyrwała mężowi z rąk miskę z masą.

- Nie podjadać mi tu!

Vernon zasępił się i odszedł w kierunku krzesła. Kiedy już usadowił się wygodnie, jego żona nabrała pełną łyżkę masy, wykrzywiła si ę złośliwie i wpakowała sobie do ust.

- Osz, ty! - warkną Vernon, podrywając się z miejsca.

Potter odwrócił się i niemal wybiegł na dwór. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Sprawiali wrażenie _zakochanych._ Przy Dudleyu nigdy się tak nie zachowywali – wszelkie przejawy uczuć kierowali ku synowi, niemal oddając mu cześć. Teraz natomiast wyglądali na naprawdę _szczęśliwych._

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się wydarzyło, Harry mógł myśleć tylko jedno.

_To jest chore._

**cdn.**

* * *

* Ukłon w stronę Kitiary x)


	5. Chapter 4b

No to leci część druga. Wybaczcie to dzielenie. Napisane jeszcze pod wpływem Wena Maturalnego. Próbnego, oczywiście, więc efekty nie są zachwycające.  
Dla tej ślizgońskiej dziewoi, co mnie ostatnio nienawidzi.

**Rozdział 4 - cd.**

Jakiś czas później, kiedy Harry dał za wygraną i przestał szukać wzrokiem dzisiejszego strażnika, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, wypuszczając z domu wuja Vernona. Śladów mąki siostrzeniec jego żony nie zauważył. Zauważył za to brak garnituru, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń zastąpienie odwiecznego uniformu Szefa dżinsami i czarnym t-shirtem nie zrobiło na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Zesztywniał na moment, kiedy poczuł, że wuj zatrzymuje się koło niego. _No chyba tu nie usiądzie?_  
- Wróć tam – rzucił tylko i odszedł w stronę garażu.  
- Po moim trupie – wymruczał Harry, kiedy automatyczna brama zamknęła się za jego samochodem.  
- To się da załatwić. – Zgrzytliwy rechot Petunii wdarł się w myśli Harry'ego. – No już, chłopaku. Do domu. _Stygnie ci śniadanie.__  
__O, Merlinie. Czy ona musi śpiewać?_  
W tym samym momencie, w którym to pomyślał, został zmuszony do zmiany zdania - na zwykłe „dzień dobry" sąsiadki, ciotka wrzasnęła:  
- A spieprzaj, stara prukwo! - i zaniosła się obłąkańczym śmiechem godnym Bellatrix Lestrange.  
_Niech śpiewa, jeśli chce, ale czy musi zachowywać się jak wariatka?_  
Jedno spojrzenie na nią, kręcącą się radośnie z rękami rozłożonymi na boki, wystarczyło.  
- Kogo ja chcę oszukać? – westchnął, wstając.  
- Mówiłeś coś, chłopaku? – Petunia zatrzymała się, lekko dysząc. Nagle zmienił jej się wyraz twarzy. – Właź do domu, mamy w cholerę do przegadania. – Szepnęła starym, absolutnie _normalnym_ tonem.  
- Co…?  
- Po prostu właź – warknęła, po czym go popchnęła.

Naprawdę spodziewał się, że coś się stanie, coś ważnego. Jej głos nie zawierał w sobie ani grama szaleństwa, tylko stare, znajome zniecierpliwienie. No, może bez zwyczajowej pogardy. W drodze do kuchni, kiedy już siadał przy stole, kiedy brał do ręki widelec,_czuł_, że coś się stanie.  
Prychnął w myślach. Czego oczekiwał, że Petunia nagle wyciągnie różdżkę z kieszeni szlafroka, burząc jego światopogląd? Te sny zdecydowanie za bardzo mieszały mu w głowie.  
Nabrał na widelec kolejny kęs wyjątkowo przepysznej jajecznicy. Dopiero kończąc śniadanie zorientował się, że przecież mogło być zatrute. Przypominając sobie mleko, które ostatnio doprawiła, zmierzył ciotkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Zachowywała się zwyczajnie – nienormalnie, chichocząc w stronę ciasta. Jedynym podejrzanym zachowaniem był ten szept przed domem, ale to równie dobrze mogło mu się wydawać.  
_Może mi się udziela, może wariuję. Może mam to w genach._  
- Ty co tak wzdychasz?  
Wstał, chcąc po prostu sobie pójść.  
- Zostań.  
- Nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? – krzyknął, nagle wściekły. – Chcę tylko tego. Spokoju. Więc zostaw mnie, do cholery!  
- Harry.  
Odwrócił się, gotów wywrzeszczeć, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, gotów walczyć o święty, pieprzony spokój, gotów na naprawdę, naprawdę wiele. Zobaczył jednak coś, co zadziałało jak zaczarowany tłuczek na drugim roku, tak samo _nienormalne_ - żadnego szczerzenia zębów czy niezdrowego blasku w oczach, wręcz przeciwnie - poważna twarz, cień niepewności, przygryziona warga.  
- Musimy pogadać.

Poprowadziła go do salonu. Wyjrzała przez okno, zamknęła je, zaciągnęła zasłony. Usiadła obok siostrzeńca.  
- Jesteś _normalna_? – nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Zaśmiała się.  
- Nie. To znaczy, teraz jestem nienormalna po swojemu a nie w wyniku zaklęcia. – Otworzył usta, ale słowa nie przychodziły. – Lily od małego twierdziła, że jestem nienormalna.  
- Jakiego zaklęcia?  
Spoważniała natychmiast.  
- No i właśnie o tym musimy pogadać. Ten pieprzony morderca najwyraźniej uznał, że psując zaklęcie, odkupi swoje winy. Ale nie ma tak dobrze. Zabiję Lupina jak go tylko spotkam.  
Harry zagapił się na nią, oszołomiony. Co tu się dzieje? – chciał krzyknąć. Ona nie powinna nic wiedzieć! Nic! O niczym! Ani o Dudleyu, ani o Lupinie, ani, tym bardziej o zaklęciu!  
- Dobra, chłopaku, widzę, że nic nie rozumiesz. Siedź cicho, ja postaram się wytłumaczyć. Ale nie przerywaj, co? Tylko od czego zacząć?  
- Eee… Od początku?  
- Hm, od początku? Sporo tego. Na razie najważniejsze. Dumbledore jest zły, Voldemort jest dobra a wszystko, co wiedziałeś na ich temat do tej pory to totalna bzdura, jedno wielkie oszustwo.  
- CO?! I ty uważasz, że jesteś normalna?! – wstał.  
- Nie przecież.  
- A… Fakt. – Opadł na kanapę. – Po co ja cię słucham? Przecież oni ci mogli wsadzić do głowy co tylko chcieli.  
- I wsadzili. Nie krzycz – uprzedziła go. – W dzień śmierci Lily i tego skurwiela, jej męża.  
- Nie mów tak o tacie!  
- Tacie? – prychnęła wściekle. – Nic nie wiesz, młody, nic.  
- A ty niby wiesz?!  
- Dobra, to do niczego nie prowadzi. Daj znać, jak ochłoniesz.  
Patrzył jak wstaje, jak odchodzi. Co to za brednie?! Urojenia szalonego umysłu! Słyszał, jak wchodzi na górę i krząta się po sypialni. Nie wierzył jej, absolutnie. Voldemort dobry? Migawki ze snów przemknęły Harry'emu przed oczyma. Nie wierzył jej, nie chciał jej wierzyć. Ale Lupin mówił, że zamordował Dudleya z rozkazu dyrektora… To - i jego gryfońska ciekawość - kazało mu jej wysłuchać. Poczekał aż zejdzie z góry, odetchnął parę razy i poszedł do kuchni.  
Siedziała na czystym już blacie, z nogami opartymi na stole, paląc papierosa. W czarnych dżinsach i czarnej koszulce na ramiączkach, z rozpuszczonymi, opadającymi na ramiona włosami, bez tony lakieru czy makijażu, wyglądała o wiele młodziej i przystępniej. Najwyraźniej zamyślona, dmuchała w sufit tytoniowym dymem.  
Usiadł obok niej.  
- Pytałeś skąd znam działanie czarciego pazura.  
- Mhm.  
- Że Mała jest czarownicą dowiedzieliśmy się, kiedy ta stara kocica przyniosła jej list z Hogwartu. Tym samym dowiedzieliśmy się, że we mnie magii nie ma wcale. Ileż z tego płaczu wynikło, ile kłótni!  
- Nie chciałaś, żeby jechała do szkoły? – zapytał z niesmakiem.  
- Zwariowałeś? Miałabym kazać jej odrzucić coś takiego jak magia? Nigdy w życiu. To ona… Mała była idiotką, nie chciała mnie zostawić, nie chciała mieć czegoś, czym nie mogłaby się dzielić ze mną. Uparła się, żeby nie jechać. Na szczęście ten gówniarz, Sever, przemówił jej do rozumu.  
- Kto?  
- Mieszkał w okolicy, mały gnój, przyjaźnili się z Lils. Jego matka była czarownicą, więc od początku wiedział, że czeka go Hogwart. No to mi pomógł. Pojechała, ale wcześniej zaznaczyła, że nie dopuści do tego, żeby magia nas podzieliła. Na Pokątnej kupiliśmy dwa zestawy podręczników, przyborów, wszystkiego. Tylko różdżkę jedną. No to sobie czytałam podręczniki czy inne bzdury, zamiast się uczyć. Ale co tam, nigdy nie miałam wielkich ambicji naukowych, nie po mugolsku. Zresztą, dużo się działo. Poznałam mojego Vernona, który tak jak ja chciał od życia czegoś więcej, chciał wolności. Brzydziliśmy się wszechobecnym marzeniem o domku pod miastem, dziecku, dobrej pracy. Chcieliśmy po prostu jechać przed siebie, inni niż wszyscy, szczęśliwi. A jak skończyliśmy?  
- Co do Dud –  
- Nie rozmawiajmy o nim, nie teraz – przymknęła oczy. – Nie teraz. – Nie czekając, aż odpowie, kontynuowała. – Chcieliśmy byś szczęśliwi i udawało się nam, do cholery. Poza Hogwartem całą ekipą byliśmy nierozłączni, wiesz? Przychodziły nam do głowy naprawdę poronione pomysły. I dobrze, w tej wojnie musieliśmy byś niezwykle twórczy.  
- Jakiej wojnie? Z Voldemortem?  
- A w życiu! Z tymi pieprzonymi Huncwotami – niemal wypluła ostatnie słowo.  
- Ale… To co to za ekipa?  
- Nazwiskami chcesz? No dobra. Ja, Vern, Lily, Sev Snape, Bella i Cissy Black, Luc Malfoy.  
- CO?! Ale…  
- Harry, chłopaku. Mówiłam już, Dumbledore to nie kochany dziadek. Drań przeinaczył wszystko, przez co nienawidzisz tych, których powinieneś kochać i na odwrót. Lils przez przypadek trafiła do gryfolandu i pół życia żałowała. Miała przez to mnóstwo kłopotów. Już na samym początku przyczepił się do niej ten Potter, że niby tak ją kocha! Nie miał szans, nie tylko dlatego, że był skończonym kretynem. Lils od zawsze należała do Severa.  
- Co?! Jak… Mama? I Snape?!  
- No, a jak myślisz? – Roześmiała się. – Byli nierozłączni. Od zawsze było wiadome, że ze sobą skończą.  
- Ale… Na piątym roku się pokłócili przecież. – Harry przypomniał sobie nieprzyjemny epizod.  
- Skąd wiesz? – odwróciła się do niego, wyraźnie zainteresowana.  
- Eee…  
- No nie, co ty zrobiłeś?  
- Wpadłem do jego myślodsiewni - wyznał niechętnie.  
- I jeszcze żyjesz? – zdumiała się. – Dobra, na szczegóły będzie czas potem. A teraz konkretnie. Lily z Sevem kłócili się nieustannie, zaraz się zresztą godzili. Nie mogli bez siebie żyć. No i musieli się jednoczyć, żeby wygrać z tym pieprzonym Potterem. W wakacje przed ich szóstą klasą znaleźliśmy kontakt z Riddlem. – Krzyknąłby ponownie, gdyby nie to, że obiecał sobie nie przerywać ciotce. – Uważał, że magiczny świat urządzony jest fatalnie, nie tylko władza ale i system przyjmowania mugolaków do szkoły, wszystko. Chciał, żeby magia przestała się ukrywać. Coś cudownego! Mogłabym zająć się czymś, co kochałam, choćby i w teorii. Miał wiele pomysłów i plan, jak je zrealizować. Dołączyliśmy do niego, później zaczęło się coś psuć. Dużo potrzeba było wysiłku, ale w końcu dowiedzieliśmy się kto utrzymuje świat w zacofaniu, kto trzyma go żelazną ręką w średniowieczu. Chcieliśmy otwartej konfrontacji, chcieliśmy dać społeczeństwu wybór. Ale Dumbledore na to nie pozwolił. Niedługo później pojawiły się pierwsze ataki, zrobiło się głośno o niejakim Voldemorcie, nowym Czarnym Panu.  
- Czyli co, Riddle to nie Voldemort? – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania. Ta kobieta naprawdę była szalona!  
- No właśnie był. Kiedyś, w czasach szkolnych miał takie chore ambicje. Otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, zabił własnego ojca. Ale od tamtej pory minęło sporo czasu, zmienił się. Nie patrz tak, ludzie się zmieniają. Nie wiem, może się zakochał? W każdym razie Dumbledore nawoływał do walki z Voldemortem, po cichu organizując wszystkie ataki, które mu przypisywał. Do dziś nie wiem, co opętało tego starca. Chcieliśmy mu się przeciwstawić, mieliśmy plan. Byliśmy młodzi, zbuntowani, gotowi na rewolucję. Z takim przywódcą jak Tom Riddle musiała się udać! Lil i reszta skończyli szkołę. Severus wyjechał na spotkanie z Mistrzem Eliksirów, u którego Tom załatwił im staż. Lily zachorowała, miała dojechać, kiedy już wydobrzeje. Reszta też miała jakieś plany, ja i Vern również. Chcieliśmy to przełożyć, ale gdzie tam! Młoda protestowała. Pojechaliśmy więc. Kiedy wróciliśmy, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Lily nie było, czekał na nas Sev z wiadomością, że Potter napoił ją Amortencją, Eliksirem Miłości. Ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania, ale przepadła jak kamień w wodę. W końcu znaleźliśmy Pete'a. Nie mógł dać nam znać wcześniej, bo Black go pilnował, ale w końcu dowiedzieliśmy się, że Potter zgarnął Lily i ukrywa ją gdzieś pod osłoną całej masy zaklęć. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, nie mieliśmy dowodów, nikt nam nie wierzył. Nawet listy Lily świadczyły przeciw nam. Pisała, że jest szczęśliwa.  
- Może była?  
- Nigdy w życiu. Planowali z Sevem ślub! Te listy to tylko bełkot otumanionego umysłu.  
Porzuciwszy rozmyślanie nad wiarygodnością ciotki, Harry skupił się na jej słowach. Uświadomił sobie, że coś mu umknęło.  
- Pete? To chyba nie…?  
- Znany ci Peter Pettigrew? Oczywiście, że to on, złote dziecko z niego było. Na początku trzymał się z Huncwotami, bo potrzebował ich ochrony. Ale kochał Lily. Wiedział, że nie ma u niej szans, mimo to postanowił robić wszystko, by była szczęśliwa. Był naszym szpiegiem w obozie wroga. Ale wróćmy do głównego wątku. Cóż. Uzyskaliśmy jeszcze jednego szpiega.  
- Kogo?  
- Severa. Niedługo po tym, jak usłyszał przepowiednię.  
- Przepowiednię? – wstał i napił się wody. – To przestaje być śmieszne.  
- Wciąż nie wierzysz, co? – Ciotka zabrała mu butelkę z wodą. – Och, zaschło mi w gardle. Skąd wiesz o przepowiedni?  
- Dumbledore mi powiedział… Ale to znaczy, że Snape wydał mamę na śmierć! Ej…  
- A kto miał ją zabić? Czarny Pan, którym Tom nie był? Albus wiedział i postarał się, żeby dowiedział się Tom. Sam zaprosił Severusa na rozmowę w sprawie pracy. Zresztą, ja osobiście do dziś nie wierzę w jej prawdziwość. Faktem pozostaje, że Lily wzięła ślub i zaszła w ciążę. Wiedząc o jej powiązaniach z Tomem, uznał to za znakomitą pułapkę. Specjalnie nie został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Lily i Pottera. Wtedy już Peter wyzwolił ją spod wpływu Amortencji. Spotykaliśmy się, zastanawialiśmy, co on knuje. W Zakonie było głośno o tym, że dzieckiem z przepowiedni jesteś ty. Tajemnica poliszynela, do cholery. Lily chciała cię chronić, szykowaliśmy ucieczkę. Trwało to dość długo, ale w tym czasie działo się wiele. Posłaliśmy Severusa do Dumbledore'a, jako zrozpaczonego śmierciożercę, który chce zboczyć ze złej drogi. Merlinie, trochę to chaotyczne. Ja… nie wiem, co wydarzyło się w Dolinie Godryka. Nie wiem, co działo się po tym, jak Albus przyjął Severa pod swoje skrzydła. Nic nie wiem,.  
- Co, Snape się z tobą nie skontaktował?  
- Nie mógł. Któregoś ranka ja i Vernon obudziliśmy się z przekonaniem, że magia to najgorsze zło, jakie nas spotkało i musimy się trzymać od niej z daleka. Czyli od Lily i reszty. No i z receptą na nowe, szczęśliwe życie. – wyznała z goryczą. – Rzucił na nas urok, pieprzony starzec. A potem było tylko gorzej… Odzyskałam świadomość, kiedy Lupin stanął przede mną z Obliviate na ustach. – Zamilkła na chwilę. – Co do tamtej nocy, mogę tylko zgadywać, nie wiem nic.  
- To co teraz?  
- Teraz, no, nie w tym momencie, rozmówisz się z Tomem. Trzeba wyjaśnić sytuację, obalić Albusa, odnaleźć Sally. Przemyśl to, wieczorem Sev ma dyżur, zabierze cię do kryjówki Toma.  
- Ale… On próbował mnie zabić!  
- Harry. Oni wszyscy są przekonani, że jesteś pieskiem dyrektora. Wszystko, co się działo, mogło być wyreżyserowane. Wszystko.

Wieczór nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Tyle było do przemyślenia! Nie, żeby wierzył Petunii, skąd. To wszystko brzmiało zbyt absurdalnie. I koszmarnie, prawdę mówiąc. Miał z miejsca przyjąć do wiadomości, że całe jego dotychczasowe życie było kłamstwem?! Nie chciał. Ostatnimi czasy przekonał się, że ciotka jest niespełna rozumu. Może po prostu to wymyśliła? Chociaż nie, skąd by znała nazwiska? I inne szczegóły. Frustrowała go własna niewiedza.  
_Ignorancie ty…_ - mruczał wewnętrzny Snape. Gdyby wcześniej zbadał przeszłość swoich rodziców, miałby jakiś punkt odniesienia, a tak?  
Miał wierzyć kobiecie, która przez okno pokazuje środkowy palec dyrektorce starej szkoły Dudleya? Tańczej na krześle? Kobiecie z wielkim tatuażem przedstawiającym węża owijającego się wokół sowy o imieniu Fu na plecach?! To ostatnie było dla niego prawdziwym zaskoczeniem. Zauważył wzór, kiedy wkręcała żarówkę w przedpokoju - bluzka podwinęła jej się, ukazując kawałek węża. Z chwilą, gdy Petunia dostrzegła jego zainteresowanie, został uraczony dość długą opowieścią o fantastycznej sowie - prezencie na trzynaste urodziny i o Ceremonii Nadania Mrocznego Znaku, na której, zamiast tego, co wszyscy, z racji swojego mugolstwa Petunia dostała ten uroczy zamiennik.  
- Poza tym – dodała – tatuaż to idealne uzupełnienie wizerunku dziewczyny motocyklisty.  
Wtedy wyszedł z domu.  
Odwiedził swoją starą szkołę i plac zabaw. Dłuższy czas spędził na huśtawce, usiłując nie myśleć o opowieści ciotki. Zdecydował już, że porozmawia ze Snapem, wolał więc uniknąć wątpliwości. Miał wrażenie, że to dla niego zbyt wiele. Nie zdążył na dobre znienawidzić rodziców Dudleya, przetrawić straty kuzyna, ba! Straty Syriusza! A tu takie rewelacje…  
Według Petunii tym ostatnim powinien się raczej cieszyć – dowiedział się po dość spektakularnym napadzie pełnej zdumienia radości.  
- Zabiła skurwiela?! Wreszcie jej się udało?! No, to akurat bardzo dobra wiadomość. Przez pół życia ją prał i nie tylko. Myślisz, że ta nasza nienawiść wzięła się znikąd? Na szczęście nauczyła się bronić. Ją też nazywasz szaloną, co? Chłopaku! Wtedy wszyscy tacy byliśmy, w końcu inaczej się nie dało…  
- Ale on mnie kochał – powiedział cicho.  
- Postawmy sprawę jasno. Widział w tobie pieprzonego Jamesa, więc może i kochał. Ale był draniem, okrutnym draniem, nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą, damskim bokserem, złodziejem. To człowiek najgorszego rodzaju, pozornie święty, w środku przegniły. Nie masz kogo żałować! Absolutnie nie!  
Sprawa złodzieja nie dawała mu spokoju.  
- Mapa. Wykradł nam gotowy projekt i notatki, w sumie Lily wina, bo słabo pilnowała, ale co z tego? Zresztą, to najmniejsze z jego przewinień. Wieczór już, decyduj się, chłopaku. Wierzysz starej ciotce, czy nie?

Wątpliwości przepełniały go po brzegi, ale kiedy szedł w stronę stojącego pod drzewem, nawet nie próbującego się ukrywać Severusa Snape'a, jego krok był pewny.

cdn.


	6. Chapter 4c

No, to wracam po dość długiej przerwie. Przed wami ostatnia część rozdziału numer 4 ;)

Dedykowane Asiątku, które niedługo zacznie się rodzić i Asi, która je urodzi :*

* * *

Zadziwiające, ale tym razem nienawiść do profesora nie przyćmiła mu wzroku. Emocje ostatnich dni skumulowały się w nim, nie pozostawiając miejsca na te mniej ważne. Czuł się tak, jakby błądził we mgle, jakby świat wokół niego pędził w oszałamiającym tempie, zostawiając go daleko w tyle. A kiedy się zatrzyma, obawiał się Harry, kiedy się zatrzyma, nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Nie spuszczał wzroku ze Snape'a, gotów wreszcie dowiedzieć się prawdy, całej prawdy, choćby miało to oznaczać jego śmierć z rąk całkowicie złego Voldemorta. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć.

Już niedługo. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka kroków, Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył usta, prawdopodobnie po to, by wyrazić swoje zniecierpliwienie żółwim tempem ucznia…

- Harry? Harry, poczekaj proszę! – Dziwnie znajomy głos zatrzymał go w miejscu. Odwrócił się na pięcie, zdezorientowany. – Harry, możesz mi powiedzieć, co z twoją ciotką? Oczywiście, to dla wszystkich wielka tragedia, ten wypadek Dudleya, rozumiesz, ale takie zachowanie?

Ach, tak. Kobieta, której ciotka pokazała przez okno środkowy palec, dyrektorka szkoły. Zaczerpnął powietrza, gotów przeprosić ją i pożegnać, jednocześnie kierując wzrok na Snape'a… Albo raczej na miejsce, w którym Snape przed chwilą stał.

- Szlag! – Warknął.

- Harry?

- Cholera jasna! To nie twoja sprawa, kobieto! – rzucił wściekle. Cudownie!

Syk oburzenia wyrwał się z gardła pani dyrektor.

- Młody człowieku! Jak śmiesz zwracać się tak do dorosłej, szanowanej osoby! Natychmiast przeproś.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Takie zachowanie kłóciło się z jego gryfońskim sumieniem. Tak, powinien przeprosić. Ale był wściekły!

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru! – Ręka, którą trzymał w kieszeni zacisnęła się na różdżce. Wyobraził sobie jak ją wyciąga, celuje, rzuca zaklęcie. Wściekłość buzowała mu w żyłach, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy ciotka zatruwała mleko Sally.

_Sally!_

Nagle jakby wrócił do rzeczywistości. Kobieta przed nim wyglądała, jakby myślała, że Harry chce ją uderzyć! I, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele brakowało. Potrząsnął głową.

_Ciekawe, co jeszcze musi się wydarzyć, bym doszczętnie zwariował?_

Szedł przez korytarz ciężkim krokiem, przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Przed wejściem do salonu zawahał się, coś kazało mu przystanąć. Ostrożnie zerknął do pomieszczenia. To, co zobaczył, zmroziło go.

Ciotka Petunia, cała normalnie-nienormalna, siedziała na dywanie otoczona ze wszystkich stron mnóstwem zdjęć. Zdjęć Dudleya. Wpatrzona w nie, przyciskała dłoń do ust. Drugą ręką, jak w transie, przerzucała stertę w gorączkowym poszukiwaniu. W końcu zasyczała triumfalnie.

Harry pamiętał moment, w którym zrobiono tę fotografię.

_Wieczór Wigilijny, rok przed pojawieniem się Hagrida. Ogromna, idealna jak z pisma o wystroju wnętrz choinka rozświetla pomieszczenie blaskiem kolorowych światełek. Vernon Dursley, dumny niczym paw, trzyma dłoń na głowie otoczonego prezentami syna. Drugim ramieniem obejmuje Petunię, która czule spogląda na swoich mężczyzn._

_Chwytający za serce obrazek idealnej rodziny. I tylko złośliwość w oczach chłopca sugeruje, że coś jest nie tak. Że, być może, aparat trzyma mały, zagłodzony chłopczyk w ubraniu po kuzynie, starający się, by poparzona ręka nie wpłynęła na jakość fotografii, wbrew sobie pragnący znaleźć się po drugiej stronie obiektywu, w zasięgu ojcowskich ramion wuja i ciepłego wzroku ciotki. Mający świadomość, że za chwilę zostanie zamknięty w komórce pod schodami bez kolacji bo nie utrzymał gorącej blachy i upadły mu aż dwa ciasteczka!_

Echo dawnego bólu powróciło, kiedy Petunia zacisnęła dłoń na zdjęciu. Przerodziło się zaraz w totalne zdumienie, bo ciotka przedarła je na pół, i znowu, i znowu, aż zostały po nim tylko kolorowe strzępy.

- To zakłamanie… Harry! To wszystko - Ja i Vernon, Lily, Dudley i ty. I Sally, to… To nie miało tak wyglądać, rozumiesz? Nie tak! – Nie wiedział, że zdawała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

Ten moment, jej załamanie, nie wiedzieć czemu przyniosło Harry'emu ulgę. Widok ciotki opłakującej swojego syna, swoją przeszłość - to było tak, jakby jej łzy przegoniły trochę tego bólu, który od zawsze nosił w sobie.

Bo to nie tak miało być. _I to się liczyło._

Nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Dalej tu stać? A może podejść do niej, i… Albo odejść, zostawić samą z jej bólem?

Na szczęście nie musiał wybierać. Głośny warkot rozproszył melancholię. Ciotka uniosła głowę, nasłuchując przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się do niego z natchnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Harry! Czy ty wiesz, co to jest? – Zerwała się na nogi. – Masz pojęcie?!

- Eee… Nie bardzo?

- Och, chłopaku! Ten warkot, ostatni raz słyszałam go tej nocy, kiedy zostawiono cię na naszym progu. Obudził mnie, żywcem wyjęty ze snów o starym życiu, do którego strach i nienawiść mi wpojono… Ech. To czemu Sev cię nie zabrał? Zresztą, nieważne, jutro też jest dzień. Chodź, poznasz Rosalindę!

- Ale... Ciociu!

Zignorowała go. Wybiegła na dwór, w mrok letniego wieczoru.

Rosalindę?

Żółte światło lamp oświetlało ciche i spokojne Privet Drive. Harry Potter przemierzał podwórko, jak zwykle _zaciekawiony_, bo ciotka i wuj kryli się w cieniu.

- Co to za Rosalinda? – spytał.

- Cóż, chłopaku. Wokół niej kręciło się nasze życie jeszcze zanim poznaliśmy Toma Riddle'a. Dbaliśmy o nią, wszyscy razem, służyła nam przez tyle lat! Och, kochana, jakaś ty zaniedbana!

- Cud, że zareagowała na przywołanie. Spójrz na nią, Petunio, obraz nędzy i rozpaczy!

Do tej pory Potter słyszał tę czułość w głosie wuja może dwa, trzy razy, skierowaną tylko i wyłącznie do ciotki. Kto to jest, do cholery?!

- Nie martw się, mój drogi. Poradzimy sobie, już niedługo nasza kochana będzie wyglądała jak w swoich najlepszych dniach.

Dziecko? Nie… Zwierzątko? Skrzat domowy?!

- Otwórz garaż, Petunio.

… MOTOCYKL?

- Dziewczyna motocyklisty, pamiętasz?


	7. Chapter 5

No, wreszcie jest rozdział numer pięć. Wyszedł trochę inaczej, niż planowałam, ale co tam. Co sądzicie?

Dedykowane tej ślizgońskiej potworze :*

* * *

Rozdział 5

Przez jedną chwilę, kiedy światło księżyca zalśniło na prętach pustej klatki Hedwigi a z sypialni wujostwa dobiegło go roześmiane "Dobranoc, Hary", poczuł, że jest mu dobrze. Było to złe pod tyloma względami, że, gdyby przyszło mu wyliczać, nie wiedziałby od czego zacząć, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

Ta nowa ciotka, szalona, śmiejąca się ochryple i wuj, patrzący na nią z miłością; to, że w tym swoim małym świecie zrobili miejsce i dla niego, chociażby opowiadając o Rosalindzie, motocyklu, który przez całe lata razem z przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu próbowali uczynić fenomenalnym, aż został zapomniany. Atmosfera przy kolacji, luźna, niewymuszona, taka właściwa; to wszystko odbierało mu chęć do walki, sprawiało, że o niej nie pamiętał, nie chciał pamiętać.

Unikał Snape'a.

Od tak dawna pragnął gdzieś pasować, przynależeć, być częścią czegoś, że kiedy to dostał, myśl o porzuceniu tego dla walki z wrogiem, kimkolwiek on był, wzbudzała w Harrym tak silną niechęć.

Wiedział jednak, że to się wkrótce skończy, że czeka go Hogwart i przepychanki z dyrektorem i, w końcu, że póki brak w jego ramionach Sally a nad stołem unoszą się duchy Dudleya i Lily, pozostanie byłoby błędem, głupotą.

I nienawidził samego siebie za to, że przez moment o tym zapomniał.

Obrazy, na chwilę zatarte w pamięci powróciły, ze zdwojoną siłą atakując go wspomnieniem słodkiego uśmiechu Sally, jej błysku w oku rodem ze Slytherinu, maleńkiej dłoni zaciśniętej na jego palcu i setką innych. Oh, jakże był wściekły na siebie za myśli, że lepiej jest martwić się tylko o siebie, nie przejmować kończącymi się zapasami mleka czy pieluch, wstawaniem w nocy do płaczącego dziecka i tym, czy ktoś ich nie zamorduje przez sen!

Bo ceną za ten spokój był brak Sally, co sprowadzało się do jednego.

Odzyska ją.

Noce były coraz gorsze, wypełnione obrazami, dźwiękami, wyglądającymi jak wspomnienia, ale na pewno nimi nie będącymi. Pamiętałby przecież, że Draco Malfoy potrafi się uśmiechać w taki sposób a wesołość czyni twarz Pansy Parkinson całkiem ładną. Pamiętałby aprobatę Severusa Snape'a nad eliksirem przywracającym pamięć, którego nigdy nie wykonał poprawnie. I, wreszcie, na pewno pamiętałby rozwścieczoną twarz Dumbledore'a, piekący policzek wymierzony przez dyrektora, i wiele innych rzeczy. Był niemal pewien, że jego umysł zaczyna szwankować, nie radzi sobie z rzeczywistością.

I chyba już wolał poprzednie sny, absurdalne, groteskowe sytuacje, bo te migawki napawały go niepokojącym strachem, wściekłością. Bólem.

Strachem przed zaśnięciem.

Dni, coraz lepsze, pokazywały mu wreszcie, czym może być rodzina, ale nie pozwalał sobie na zapomnienie o małej chrześnicy. Z niecierpliwością czekał na Snape'a, gotów rozmówić się z Voldemortem, gotów na zakończenie tego etapu w ten, czy inny sposób.

Nie było innego wyjścia niż poznanie całej prawdy, a taką mógł uzyskać tylko od Czarnego Pana, jeśli wierzyć Petunii.

Oczywiście mógł też umrzeć, ale z dnia na dzień miało to coraz mniejsze znaczenie.

_Poznaje to miejsce. Ruiny dawnych stajni pegazów, jeszcze z czasów założycieli. Jedno z ulubionych miejsc Malfoya, śledził go kiedyś w mroźnym chłodzie poranka. Widzi Dracona siedzącego na kamiennym fundamencie z butelką kremowego, patrzącego w dal, na wąską wstęgę błyszczącego w słońcu jeziora, na kolorowe dachy budynków Hogsmeade, na słońce, pojawiające się na horyzoncie._

_Malfoy trzyma na rękach niemowlę, głaszcze je po główce, kołysze w ramionach._

_Widok dziewczynki, ubranej w śliczną sukienkę, dobrze odżywionej, wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Pottera._

_Chce podejść._

_- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił - bezbarwny głos Malfoya zatrzymuje go wpół kroku._

_Między nimi zieje nieskończenie głęboka przepaść._

_- Spójrz, Potter, ona jest moja - Ślizgon nawet na niego nie patrzy. - Popatrz, jak jej dobrze, no, popatrz. Nakarmiona, ubrana, popatrz, jaka szczęśliwa. Popatrz!_

_Z każdym jego słowem krew Harry'ego zamarza w żyłach._

_- I tobie jest bez niej lepiej, prawda? Lepiej, lepiej, lepiej..._

_Odbicie własnych myśli w tym przerażającym śnie pcha Harry'ego do przodu, biegnie, gotów skoczyć, gotów wyrwać chrześnicę ze szponów Dracona, kiedy ten wreszcie odwraca się, ukazując starą, pomarszczoną, wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości twarz Albusa Dumbledora. I wrzeszczy:_

_- Zabij niepotrzebnego!_

_I Harry potyka się w ostatniej chwili, zamiast wybić i spada w ciemną przepaść a obręcz bólu zaciska się coraz mocniej na jego sercu, odbierając oddech i Harry dusi się, dusi się, dusi._

_- Ciekawe, co zabije cię najpierw, brak tlenu, czy upadek z takiej wysokości?_

_Harry otwiera oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, kiedy je zamknął. Wciąż spada, wciąż nie może oddychać, pęd powietrza wyciska mu łzy z oczu, ale dostrzega tuż przed sobą twarz Voldemorta, wyrażającą to samo umiarkowane zaciekawienie, co jego głos._

_- A może twoja Avada? - myśli, ale Riddle slyszy tą myśl i nagle wszystko się zatrzymuje, a Harry wreszcie może odetchnąć._

_Czarne szaty Voldemorta zlewają się z mrokiem przepaści._

_- Głupi! I po co miałbym marnować na ciebie moc, co?_

_Na górze siadają obok Malfoya, który od razu, bez słowa, podaje mu Sally._

_I siedzą tak, wpatrzeni w przestrzeń, w niebo koloru krwi i dym i płomienie wznoszące się nad Hogsmeade._

_- Jak to jest, Potty, kiedy umysł jest tak ślepy jak twój?_

_Odpowiedź nie wydostaje się z ust Pottera, bo przed nimi pojawia się Remus Lupin._

_- Przepraszam - mówi, wyrywając Harry'emu dziecko z rąk._

_- Przepraszam - mówi, skacząc w przepaść._

_Harry Potter krzyczy._

_Harry Potter z rozpaczą patrzy na Voldemorta._

_Harry Potter błaga swojego największego wroga o pomoc._

_- Nie. Nie. Nie! Nienienienienienienie! - Przestrzeń wypełniła się tym słowem, stając się wszystkim, stając się powietrzem, które dusiło Harry'ego, stając się jego łzami, jego rozpaczą, jego śmiercią._

_Stając się dementorem, który wyssie mu duszę._

Biorąc pod uwagę to, co mu się śniło, Harry obudził się nadzwyczaj wypoczęty. Przeciągnął się i westchnął, sięgając po okulary. Zanim wstał, wsłuchał się w odgłosy dochodzące z domu. Może i ciotka już nie budziła go wrzaskami pod oknem, jednak rankami wciąż był zaskakiwany. A to warkotem Rosalindy, kiedy Dursleyowie wracali z nocnej przejażdżki, a to głośną muzyką, do której tańczyli w salonie - do tej pory drżał na wspomnienie lekcji tańca z Petunią w roli nauczycielki. Raz nawet ocknął się obśliniany przez zmarnowanego, zabłoconego szczeniaka. Na dole dowiedział się, że znaleźli go nocą i zamierzają odkarmić. Podobnie jak dwa koty i wróbla ze złamanym skrzydłem.

- Snape! - usłyszał głośny krzyk ciotki.

Po dwóch dniach zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale kiedy ciotka radośnie oznajmiła mu, że to zwierzę o obłąkanym spojrzeniu dostanie imię po znajomym Mistrzu Eliksirów, nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy płakać.

Zaatakowany przez przyczajonego pod łóżkiem czworonoga, Harry przewrócił się, boleśnie obijając tylne części ciała. Do kuchni zmierzał zirytowany, już od schodów wołając:

- Snape jest niemożliwy, ciociu! Ja wiem, że masz w sobie nieprzebrane pokłady rodzicielstwa, widać to po porcjach moich posiłków, ale czy naprawdę musisz wpuszczać do domu każdą przybłędę, która zrobi do ciebie smutne oczy? Wie... eee.

- Dzień dobry, panie Potter - powiedział uprzejmie Severus Snape.

Czysta groza zamroziła krew w żyłach gryfona.

- Yyy...

- Mnie również miło pana widzieć. - Na dnie czarnych oczu zatańczył niebezpieczny błysk.

- Eee... - W przypływie paniki Harry spojrzał na ciotkę. Oczywiście, była ona ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mu pomóc. Chichrała się i smarkała, obcierając łzy cieknące po policzkach.

- To bardzo inteligentne stwierdzenie, panie Potter. Mógłby mi pan jednak wyjaś - urwał, rzucając dziwne spojrzenie Petunii, wydającej w tym momencie komiczne dźwięki.

- To nie tak jak pan myśli! - Harry naprawdę nie chciał zginąć z rąk akurat tego człowieka. Był przekonany, że zdany na mordercze zapędy Snape'a przekonałby się na własnej skórze, co znaczy "zginąć śmiercią tragiczną".

Mistrz Eliksirów zatopił wzrok w spojrzeniu swojego ucznia na tyle głęboko, na ile mógł, nie sięgając po legilimencję.

I wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Jego mina, Sev, jego mina!

Jakieś dziesięć minut później Harry był już po śniadaniu. Jedząc, ze wszystkich sił starał sie ignorować to przerażające zjawisko, jakim byli śmiejący się z niego ramię w ramię Petunia Dursley i Severus Snape. Kiedy skończyli, wiedział już, że w dzieciństwie Snape sprawił sobie czworonoga o imieniu Evans. Pies często uciekał a Lily i Petunia pomagały go szukać i gonić po okolicy, wołając po imieniu, ku konsternacji sąsiadów.

- Także, mój drogi, nie posądzaj mnie o tak parszywy gust w wyborze zwierzęcych imion. To tylko mała zemsta. Hm, może zabierzesz Snape'a do Hogwartu?

- Ja sam trafię, dziękuję bardzo, jestem wystarczająco kompetentny.

- No, nie wiem, nie wiem. W każdym razie mówiłam o psie.

W tym momencie nawet Harry nie wytrzymał. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył siebie goniącego tego futrzastego potwora korytarzami Hogwartu, z krzykiem "Snape" na ustach i reakcje niektórych uczniów.

Cóż, ten poranek był wesoły, nawet jak na nowe, ulepszone standardy Privet Drive.

- A teraz konkrety. Potter, zbieraj się. Ja wiem, że uczniowie w wakacje z zasady nie używają mózgów, co do ciebie, nawet nie jestm pewien, czy w ogóle go posiadasz, ale chyba powinieneś mieć dość rozsądku, by się ze mną spotkać? Wiesz, ile ryzykuję, przychodząc tutaj? Jazda!

- Severku, nie tak ostro wobec mojego siostrzeńca!

- Odezwała się chodząca delikatność. Zważ na to, że ja go nigdy nie próbowałem spalić żywcem. Chociaż - zmrużył groźnie oczy - może wobec takiej perspektywy ruszałby się choć trochę szybciej.

- Tak jest, sir. - Harry wstał, ociągając się lekko. Może i rozmowa z Voldemortem była konieczna, ale wspomnenia ich poprzednich spotkań skutecznie go zniechęcały.

- Ej! - Petunia zaprotestowała. - To już był cios poniżej pasa! Zaraz tam spalić, co najwyżej troszeczkę przypiec.

- Dzięki, ciociu, naprawdę to doceniam - westchnął, wychodząc.

Bał się, tego, co może mu powiedzieć Riddle, naprawdę się bał. Nie tyle potwierdzenia, że jego dotychczasowe życie było kłamstwem, co przyszłych tego skutków. Co będzie potem? Z nim, z Dumbledorem, z Sally?

Ale miał pytania, dużo pytań... O tyle ważnych spraw.

Echo ostatniego snu przebiegło po plecach Potera zimnym dreszczem.

Ciekawe, czy Voldemort zna tą najważniejszą odpowiedź?

Zwymiotowanie na stopy Czarnego Pana raczej nie pomogłoby Harry'emu zrobić dobrego wrażenia, więc pozytywnym był fakt, że wylądowali na ścieżce w środku lasu.

Snape wyjątkowo zadowolił się wyrażeniem własnego obrzydzenia wzrokiem. I pożyczył Harry'emu chusteczkę.

- Tędy. Tylko zachowuj się, Potter, jak tam dotrzemy! Niewychowany prostak, w dodatku gryfon w dworze Malfoyów, gdzie ten świa zmierza?

- Z pretensjami o wychowanie niech się pan zwróci do mojej ciotki, sir - rzucił lekko Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy nie jest na skraju paniki. Szedł porozmawiać z Voldemortem, porozmawiać, na Merlina! Na pewno wszystko zchrzani, szkoda, że to nie kolejna walka, zwykła konfrontacja, kolejny pojedynek na śmierć i życie.

- Słuszna uwaga. Przypuszczam, że powinienem też ostrzec cię, że Czarny Pan nie wygląda już tak jak wcześniej. Znając ciebie, zacząłbyś się gapić i wypytywać o coś, co ciebie nie dotyczy.

Harry zagapił się na swojego profesora.

- Jak to? Więc jak wygląda?

- Normalnie, Potter. To więcej, niż można powiedzieć o tobie. A teraz zamknij się.

- A...

- Zamknij się.

Zupełnie nagle tuż przed nimi zmaterializowała się ogromna brama.

- Jak...?

- Magia - mruknął ironicznie Snape.

Dwór Malfoyów był naprawdę imponujący, w taki sposób, w jaki potrafią być imponujące muzea. Pomieszczenia, wielkie i zimne, wypełniono obrazami w zdobionych ramach i eleganckimi meblami przywodzącymi na myśl eksponaty.

Snape szedł szybko, prowadząc Harry'ego przez labirynt korytarzy tak, że ten ledwo mógł za nim nadążyć, nie biegnąc.

- Ruszaj się, Potter, nie przyszedłeś tu zwiedzać - warknął, łapiąc ucznia na zerkaniu na sportreowanych przodków Dracona.

Harry ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że profesor wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

- Co się stało?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Ale...

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - mruknął pod nosem Mistrz Eliksirów, całkowicie ignorując Pottera.

Dopiero wtedy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, powinno tu kręcić się więcej ludzi niż tylko ich dwóch. Chociażby któreś z Malfoyów, lub, biorąc pod uwagę, że rezydencja robiła za kwaterę główną Voldemortowi, jakiś śmierciożerca. A oni nie spotkali nikogo.

Spotkali kogoś dopiero piętro wyżej, w jadalni wyposażonej w najdłuższy stół, jaki Harry widział poza Wielką Salą w Hogwarcie. Jego pierwszą reakcją na widok tego mężczyzny było gniewne skrzywienie się. Dopiero przypomnienie sobie słów ciotki pomogło Harry'emu się opanować.

- Severusie, dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział Peter Petegrew z ogromną ulgą w głosie.

- Co tu się stało, Glizdogonie? Gdzie są wszyscy?

- W ambulatorium, Severusie, musisz tam natychmiast iść. Ja zabiorę chłopaka do domu.

Harry już chciał zaprotestować, kiedy drzwi w drugim końcu sali otworzyły się gwałtownie.

- Severusie, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - krzytknął nieznany Harry'emu mężczyzna. Mężczyzna zadziwiająco podobny do młodego Toma Riddle'a. - Natychmiast idź na dół, potrzebujemy cię.

Voldemort, wyglądający wreszcie jak człowiek, ubrany po mugolsku, był cały poplamiony krwią. Twarz wykrzywiała mu wściekłość i coś jeszcze, czego Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

Snape bez słowa wyminął Harry'ego i zniknął w drzwiach, przez które wszedł Riddle. Voldemort ruszył za nim.

- Stój! - krzyknął Harry.

- Potter, nie mam teraz dla ciebie czasu! Peter, zabierz go stąd!

- Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie idę, póki ze mną nie porozmawiasz.

- Nie porozmawiam! - wrzasnął Voldemort. - Potter, mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy!

Harry aż cofnął się na widok szaleństwa w jego oczach. Pamiętał jednak swoje ważniejsze sprawy.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Po coś mnie tu ściągnąłeś, prawda?! Więc mów!

- Dobra! - Riddle chyba pomyślał, że szybciej się go pozbędzie, mówiąc, co ma do powiedzenia. - Słuchaj, Potter. Nie zamierzam cię zabić, jeśli ty nie będziesz próbował zabić mnie, rozumiemy się? Petunia już ci chyba powiedziała, że Dumbledore zamydlił ci oczy, prawda? Więc, to wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.

- Co? A co z przepowiednią?

- Och, powiedział ci? Nieważne, przepowiednia to bzdura. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy ze sobą walczyć. Ty nie masz żadnych nieznanych mi mocy, mnie nie trzeba pokonywać. - Spojrzał w stronę tamtych drzwi. - Naprawdę muszę iść.

- Ale... To co ja mam robić, w takim razie?

- Ty? Nic, Potter.

- Nic?!

- Nic. Nie rozumiesz? To nie twoja walka. Dumbledore chciał mieć baranka ofiarnego, byłeś jak znalazł. I tyle. Możesz robić, co chcesz. Tyle. Po prostu nie wchodź mi w drogę. I idź już! Glizdogonie, zabierz go.

- Czekaj!

- Co jeszcze?!

- Co z Sally? - spytał niemal rozpaczliwie.

- Sally? A, z tym dzieckiem? - Przeczesał włosy dłonią, wyglądając na chorobliwie zmęczonego.

Za plecami Voldemorta pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy. Wyglądał trochę jak trup, jego twarz była szara, bez wyrazu. Kiedy Czarny Pan odwrócił się, Lucjusz tylko pokręcił głową.

Tym razem Harry naprawdę się przestraszył. Twarz Riddle'a stałą się przerażająco pusta, niczym maska, o wiele straszniejsza od wcześniejszego wężowego oblicza.

- Jeśli pozwolisz, Potter, teraz cię opuszczę - wysyczał, tak samo strasznym głosem. Harry nie wiedział, co tu się właśnie stało, nie mógł jednak zaprzepaścić takiej szansy.

- Powiedz mi tylko, co z Sally - zignorował dochodzące z tyłu: "Daj spokój, Harry".

Voldemort ekspolodował. Złapał chłopaka za koszulę na piersi i rzucił na ścianę.

- Co z Sally? Co z Sally?! A co mnie obchodzi jakiś durny bachor?! Zresztą, gdzie ty masz mózg, Potter? Naprawdę myślisz, że ona jeszcze żyje? Dumbledore ją zabrał, nie myślisz chyba, że dlatego, że brakowało mu towarzystwa?! Jest mu niepotrzebna, więc ją usunął, głupcze! A teraz wyjdź stąd, zanim ja zrobię to samo z tobą! - Pchnął go z całych sił.

Harry wylądował na zimnej podłodze, jego okulary spadły gdzieś obok, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałki. Nie potrzebował ich jednak, by dojść do wniosku, że Voldemort oszalał.

Zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na niewyraźnego teraz, dyszącego ciężko Voldemorta, który sięgnął do kieszeni.

Potter wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na Avadę.

- Tom... - Zamazana plama, mówiąca głosem Lucjusza Malfoya, zbliżyła się do swojego pana, mruknęła cicho i wyprowadziła go z pomieszczenia.

- Oddychaj - powiedział ktoś, podając mu okulary. Glizdogon.

- No, chodź, Harry, lepiej cię stąd zabiorę.

- Ale... Co tu się właśnie stało?

- Chodź. - Peter pomógł mu wstać i poprowadził do wyjścia, nie reagując na żadne pytania chłopaka, dopóki nie znaleźli się za bramą.

- Więc? - Pettigrew wylądał zwyczajnie, niczym nie przypominał tego żałosnego, piszczącego, padającego każdemu do stóp szczura, jakiego spotkał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i na cmentarzu. Tylko dłoń wciąż błyszczałą srebrem.

- Był atak, Dumbledore chciał ukraść coś, co należy do Voldemorta.

- I co?

- I mu się udało, ukradł to coś, zabijając przy okazji Narcyzę Malfoy.

- Och. - Harry zmieszał się. - Draco...

- Draco nic nie będzie. Gorzej z Czarnym Panem.

- Czemu z nim? - Doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie czegoś tutaj nie rozumie. I wciąż był roztrzęsiony tym wybuchem. - I dlaczego on tak się wściekł?

- Severus chyba ma trochę racji co do ciebie, co? Ona tam umierała, a ty go zatrzymywałeś!

- No, ale co on ma do Narcyzy? Ja rozumiem, jakby to był Lucjusz...

Gizdogon spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

- Oni się kochali. Merlinie...

- Ona i Voldemort? On potrafi kochać? Czekaj, co z Lucjuszem?

- A co ma być? Byli małżeństwem, wiązała ich magiczna więź!

- A...

- Zostaw ten temat, to z pewnością nie twoja sprawa - powiedział Glizdogon zdecydowanie. - Szkoda, że od razu nie dałeś się wyprowadzić.

Wobec dezaprobaty tego człowieka, Harry poczuł się zdecydowanie dziwnie. Powinien być wściekły, wciąż nie przebolał morderstwa Cedrika. Już miał otworzyć usta, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że musi nauczyć się, kiedy przestać pytać. Był zmęczony. I to, co usłyszał o Sally...

- Musiałem spróbować, chodzi o moją chrześnicę. Wiesz może, czy...

- Czy on nie chciał tylko zrobić ci na złość? Możliwe. Ale ma rację, nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei. Przykro mi.

- Zabierz mnie do domu - poprosił Petera.

- Czekaj. Masz.

Na tyle często odwiedzał Skrzydło Szpitalne w Hogwarcie, by poznać bardzo silny środek na ból głowy.

- Po co mi to dajesz?

- Proces przywracania pamięci jest bardzo bolesny. Tym bardziej, kiedy ktoś jest narażony na Obliviate tak długo jak ty.

- Tak długo? Czyli... To nie był pierwszy raz? Lupin już wcześniej...?

- Raczej Dumbledore. Regularnie, rok w rok odnawiał zaklęcie. Przez lata nazbierało się trochę rzeczy, o których nie powinieneś pamiętać. A skoro Remus cię nie zobliviatował, wszystko wróci. A to będzie bolało.

- Ja... Dzięki.

- Już? Idziemy? - Głos Glizdogona wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. - Daj pelerynę, nie możemy tak po prostu pojawić się na twoim podwórku.

- Tak, tak.

Okrył ich dwoje błyszczącym materiałem. Teleportowali się. Tym razem Harryu'emu udało się utrzymać zawartość żołądka na miejscu.

- I jeszcze, dla swojego dobra, udawaj, że nic się nie zmieniło.

- Co?

- Udawaj, że nic wiesz, nic nie pamiętasz. Twój kuzyn zginął w wypadku, pogodziłeś się z rodziną, wciąż rozpaczasz po Syriuszu, wciąż chcesz pokonać Voldemorta, wciąż jesteś wierny Dumbledore'owi.

- Ale po co? Przecież Ridle powie -

- Wiem, co powiedział. Naprawdę to cię nie dotyczy. Ale lepiej nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi dyrektora, niech wierzy, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli. - Z tymi słowy Glizgodon zmienił się w szczura i zniknął w wysokiej trawie.

Harry spojrzał na drzemiącą na ławce pod drzewem Tonks. Chwilę, parę chwil później potrząsnął głową i poszedł do domu. Dowiedział się niewiele, ale miał naprawdę sporo spraw do przemyślenia.

* * *

I jak?


	8. Pożegnanie

Cześć wszystkim.

Postanowiłam porzucić „Sally". Piąty rozdział to ostatni, jaki opublikowałam.

Dziękuję serdecznie komentującym. Sally - moje drogie dziecko - rosło, dzięki waszym słowom, ale wystarczyło ich tylko do teraz. Brak mi chęci na pisanie tylko dla siebie.

Żegnam i pozdrawiam,

RiegelVerthe


End file.
